The ol' Switcheroo!
by IronInk
Summary: When Harry and Draco get in another fight in the middle of the corridor. The consequenses for their actions isn't what they expected. Title kind of explains it! Rated T for safety. Almost no bad language, and i doubt any innappropriateness will crop up!
1. How it Began

*A/N* this is my first attempt at a fanfic! You can be as harsh as you like or whatever! Criticism helps make a story better! I usually just read the stories but I have a good idea and want to write it!! If after reading this you have any suggestions or ideas or I made a mistake! Just let me know! It is slightly AU but not too much. I don't follow much by the books except the characters!

DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. That was a dumb question!

He was laughing at a joke Ron had made when he turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Shove off!" the boy sneered. Harry looked at the platinum blonde and laughed a disbelieving laugh.

"I don't want your germs on me either Malfoy." Harry shrugged past him, shoving his shoulder aside on purpose.

"What a git." Ron commented. Harry shook his head in acknowledgement. A hand grabbed his and Ron's shoulders.

"What did you just call me?" Malfoy looked about ready to explode; his face was red and eyes burning with hatred.

"Hurt your feelings have we Malfoy?" Harry said with a smirk. "Don't worry we just called you a stupid,"

"Insufferable," Ron added

"Ferret loving" Harry sneered

"Git." Ron finished. Suddenly a wand was at Harry's throat.

"Think you're bloody funny do you?" Malfoy shoved him backwards till he felt the cold stone wall through his school robes. Ron was walking towards Malfoy when Malfoy flicked his wand in his direction and suddenly Ron froze and couldn't move. Harry tried to seize his own wand when he felt it fly out of his pocket. But his exceptional seeker skills kicked in and he caught it in mid air. Now it was harrys' turn to walk forward, they both had their wands at each other's throats, but now Malfoy had a slight tinge of fear in his eyes. Harry had fought way more powerful wizards then he, and won. They were in the middle of the corridor and a small audience was gathering.

"You have an audience Potter." he sneered "Even better when I take you down." They were circling each other now; Harry had numerous hexes on the tip of his tongue but would not do anything unless Malfoy attacked him first. He would not get another month of detentions for starting a fight when there were so many witnesses around. Malfoy's eyes narrowed "Don't want to start it potter? Want to save the audience the terror of seeing you fall beneath your enemy? Baby potter and all his fame, but such a chicken," Harrys' wand twitched and sent a protective shield around him and Malfoy. If this did turn into a fight then he wanted the audience to be shielded. Malfoy didn't know why he was being such a jerk today, of course he was always a jerk, but today everything seemed to be egging him on towards being downright sadistic. He was tired of Potter and his Golden trio, tired of being jealous of potter. Tired of everything about potter that said he was 10x the wizard Malfoy would ever be.

"You know Malfoy. And I know you know it. I could hex you till all that was left was your shiny shoes. But I don't want to be sent to Azkaban for murder now do I? Not like your _Precious" _he sneered the word, "Father." Suddenly a green light shot past harry missing him by an inch. It exploded with a snap of fireworks when it hit Harrys' shield charm.

"Ah protected them have you?" Malfoy said when he saw the hex hit the shield. "Always the hero aren't you Potter?" Suddenly a red light flashed past Malfoy's ear, he even felt the heat from it. His eyes widened, "Angry at me?" He said with his famous smirk.

Harry raised his wand, "I don't have to miss next time." Both had their wands raised and in attack position.

"Always the hero aren't you?" Malfoy yelled with vehemently. Something made him snap; maybe it was that Potter had just spared him for no reason when he could have hit the target. And he would have been completely justified since He, Malfoy, had shot the first one. "Coming to everyone's rescue, sucking up the glory. Being a pompou-" But he never got to finish his sentence. He was flung back against the wall, and frozen there. He saw Harry in the middle of the corridor still, his wand looking like it hadn't even moved when he knew perfectly well it had been him. Harrys' eyes were flashing at him, Anger etched across his face. He slowly walked forward. Malfoy struggled to get free from the spell but it was no use his wand arm was frozen. Harry stood in front of him, instead of yelling at him like Malfoy expected, he whispered, but it wasn't a quiet whisper, it was an angry whisper that was so sharp that it sent fear down his spine.

"You." Harry whispered. "You think I asked for this?" He reached his arm up and brushed away a lock of black hair that was covering the all too familiar scar. "You think I wouldn't prefer to have parents and a home? And the comfort of not even knowing or caring about who Voldemort" Malfoy flinched at the name "is?" harry laughed at his reaction. He whipped around and released Ron from his body bind.

"Thanks mate" Ron said stretching his muscles from their previous frozen position, Upon hearing Ron's voice Harry seemed to calm slightly. He turned back to Malfoy and smiled a slight smile. A smile that infuriated Malfoy to no end.

"You just don't get it do you?" Harry asked Malfoy quietly. "I could care less for fame and glory. I would rather just be plain Harry potter who is a nobody, then the Harry Potter who I am right now, who has to worry about taking down one of the most powerful wizards of all time." He had said the last part so quietly that only he and Ron heard him. Ron didn't act surprised at all at these words, he knew it was true. But Malfoy was furious. Harry flicked his wand and Malfoy was released. Harry just put his wand in his pocket and started walking to the great hall, they were already a good five minutes late to lunch.

But Malfoy wasn't finished, He shot a stunning spell at Harry and freezing charm on Ron, Ron caught unawares froze up instantly, but Harry who had expected nothing less jumped out of the way and shot a small hex back at Malfoy.

He stood up wand raised at Malfoy "I would have been disappointed at you if you didn't attack me with my back turned defenseless!" He laughed a mirth filled laugh. Harry said "Coward" right to Malfoys' face.

Suddenly Malfoy was surprised at Harrys' words. He had attacked Harry defenseless. Expecting an attack, but still with no wand at the ready! And then Harry had the nerve to call him a coward! He started shooting curses and hexes at Harry.

Harry dodged them and sent a few of his own. His shield charm was still protecting the audience, but cracking slightly from all the spells hitting it. Harry ran at Malfoy with such speed that Malfoy could do nothing but stand there waiting for Harry to hit him.

Which Harry did gladly.

Suddenly they were wrestling in the corridor. Wands forgotten. Harry was punching anything he could while Malfoy was concentrated on shoving Harry off. Both being seekers and equally matched, neither could get the advantage. Malfoy stopped trying to shove him off and joined in punching anything he could reach. Harrys' glasses shattered and Malfoy's' lip was bleeding. A well placed punch broke Harrys' nose but an equally good punch sent Malfoy's' head reeling. He could feel the black eye forming already. Suddenly Harrys weight disappeared from on top of him. He sprung to his feet, waiting for another attack when a gruff hand grabbed the back of his robes and sent him toppling over towards the wall.

When he finally looked up he realized he could only move from his waist up. He looked over to the other side of the corridor and saw Harry struggling against the wall with the same problem.

"Unbelievable" A voice drawled. Harry stopped his struggling. He knew that voice. This wasn't going to end well.


	2. The Punishment

*A/N* Hey I know it's the same day but I'm so excited about this story I can't stop! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy! Review if you would like!

DISCLAIMER: Didn't you ask this question last time?

Snape flicked his wand at Harry and then at Malfoy. They felt the feeling return to their legs. Malfoy started to rush towards Harry, so what if a teacher was there! HE wasn't finished reforming Harrys face.

"I don't think so Mr. Malfoy. I have had enough of you two fighting. It seems like it is every other day now." Malfoy had of course been paralyzed again. But Harry was allowed free movement since he made no attack towards Draco. "To the dungeons I think. " He smiled quite an evil smile.

Harry hung his head and followed Snape around the corner. Malfoy stood there, he couldn't do anything he was frozen! Snape stuck his head back around the corner, "I didn't forget about you Mr. Malfoy." With a flick of his wand and a small spell Malfoy was pushed forward by an invisible force. He floated behind Professor Snape and Harry till they reached the stairs. Snape turned to face Malfoy. "I'm going to release you so you can walk down the stairs as a normal human being. I'm going to trust that you'll act like one?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed, but Snape released him anyways.

Malfoy saw himself pushing harry down the stairs, but was broken out of his fantasy when he heard robes swishing behind him. He whipped around, he was staring into twinkling blue eyes that had half moon spectacles in front of them. Dumbledore smiled at Draco and Harry. Then said in a calm but firm voice, "I'll take it from here Severus," He waved his wand and both Harry and Draco's' wands flew into his outstretched hand.

Harry looked slightly relieved. At least he knew he wasn't going to die now. But Draco was suddenly a lot more worried. "Follow me" the headmaster said. Turning around heheaded for the staircase that led to his office. When he approached the gargoyle he said 'hello' to it, and then stated the password "Butterscotch Buttons!" The Gargoyle replied 'hello' and said "Correct" He (the gargoyle) Jumped aside to reveal the turning staircase. Harry and Draco climbed on as the staircase revolved upwards.

Dumbledore lead the way into his office and sat behind his desk. He motioned for Harry and Draco to sit in the newly conjured armchairs in front of his desk.

"Now" he said resting his hands together on the desk, "What was the fight about this time?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, unwilling to speak.

Harry leaned forward and sighed, saying "It was nothing Headmaster, just a little insulting." Draco was surprised, Harry could have made the entire fight Draco's fault and he wouldn't have been able to deny it. Instead he was covering for him. He felt guilty, but also a little bit sick at the thought of Harry Potter saving him.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and said, "Judging by your shattered glasses, broken nose, Mr. Malfoy's black eye and bleeding lip I would say it was a bit more then that…"

Draco sighed frustrated, he was tired and in pain. He wanted his punishment and then to be out of here. He wanted his lunch. "Just give it up Potter, we know he knows." He huffed then started the story. "We ran into each other, we insulted each other, some cursing went on. Potter walked away I attacked him he attacked back, and then we started a fist fight. Then professor Snape came in. The End."

It was Harry's turn to be surprised; Malfoy had actually told the truth to Professor Dumbledore! He could get in more trouble! "Wow. Malfoy, did I just hear the truth escape your mouth?"

"Shut it Potter, or I'll vanish yours" Harry laughed,

"You're going to vanish my mouth? I think all that truth speaking has addled your insults."

Malfoy started to respond, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Boys. Please." He sighed and continued "I can see this is going to be difficult. Every week or so I get another report of you two fighting, whether it be insults or wands, or physical violence. And I can tell you that I am not only tired of it but not happy at all." He gave each of them a piercing look.

Harry being used to this look just hung his head in shame, while Malfoy, surprisingly never having been on the receiving end of one of these looks flinched when he met the headmasters' eyes. He felt like his soul was being read by Dumbledore, it was a very uncomfortable feeling. He looked away not being able to take it anymore.

"I have only one solution," He said the twinkle returning to his eye. "And I like to call it 'The Ol' Switcheroo!'"

Both Harry and Draco looked confused.

"Sir" Harry asked "What is The Ol' Switcheroo?"

"Well" Dumbledore began, "You and mister Malfoy are going to switch places." Now they were even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked impatiently, then with a look from Dumbledore added "Sir" at the end.

"I" He said addressing both parties. "Am going to place you in each others' bodies." He held up his hand to silence the questions that they both started to ask. "Please. Let me finish. Your brains will be placed into each other's bodies. All previous memory will still be there and each other will be able to access it. From now on neither of your pasts will be secret."

"But Sir!" Harry started to protest

"Silence Mr. Potter. I am not finished!" Harry snapped his mouth shut, but looked with defiance in his eyes. "You will both experience each other's pasts. For the next 3 months you will live each other's lives. Learning how to cope with the others problems. And another thing, you are strictly forbidden from letting anyone know that you are not yourselves. If you, Mr. Potter, try to warn Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger about this situation you will suffer dire consequences, and same goes for you Mr. Malfoy."

"So… In short" Draco said, "I have to live the next three months as Harry Potter, with no one knowing except us three. And I have access to all his previous memories?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, that is correct. Though the teachers will know about your situation. So no messing with each other's grades." Draco looked sick. And he also noticed that Potter looked positively uneasy.

"Can't you just give us one hundred detentions instead?" Harry looked up hopefully. He didn't like the thought of being in Malfoy's body. Much less living his life and seeing his memories.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Potter; this is the punishment I've chosen. Now stand up and face each other." Harry and Draco reluctantly stood and faced each other. They both looked worried, Draco felt on the verge of bolting for the door, and Harry was thinking along the same lines. But one look from Dumbledore told both of them that if they tried to escape it would only get worse.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry then at Draco; he started waving his wand in intricate motions, mumbling under his breath. This continued for a good three minutes. Until a lightning bolt lit up the room with a dazzling brilliance and Dumbledore shouted "RESTITUO CORPUS!"

Harry felt a light sensation in his mind, and Draco felt the same. Suddenly something hard slammed into his head. They both collapsed on the floor.

Five minutes later they awoke and got to their feet, feeling quite disoriented. Draco looked up and stared face to face to himself!! Harry looked up looking at himself with a confused look upon his face! The both turned to Dumbledore, who smiled and said, "You are now in each other's bodies. It will take some getting used to. Good luck! You are both excused. If you are hungry you may go to the kitchens. And remember from now on, you Mr. Malfoy, looking at Harry, sleep in the Gryffindor common room. The password is 'Mandrake Root.'"

"And you Mr. Potter," looking at Draco, "now sleep in the dungeons, and the password is 'Salazar Rules.'"

He sighed. "Here are your wands back, I've enchanted them to look like the others, so you will still be using the same wand but it won't look like it. Now please leave." He waved them out the door. When they had got off the staircase they stared at each other.

Both a little disoriented, and feeling uneasy about looking at the other, because it would be looking at themselves.

Harry (in Draco's body) looked around nervously and said "I'm going to the kitchens. See you." Then took off running, feeling that if he ran fast enough maybe he could forget everything that just happened.

Draco stood there for another minute. Then his stomach growled. He rubbed his forehead and felt the scar that was slightly colder then the rest of his skin, it prickled with pain when he touched it. He winced and ran a hand through his now messy black hair. His stomach growled again and this time louder. "Oh bloody hell." He said with a sigh. Then took off after 'himself' towards the kitchens.


	3. Getting used to it

Chapter Three (Kitchen Discussions)

*A/N*Hey hope you have liked the other two chapters! I'm so excited about the rest of this story! This chapter is kind of boring because it's just them getting used to their new bodies (that sounds weird I know but have faith!) I have lots more great Ideas! But I always welcome more! SO review with your suggestions if you want! Sorry if I make errors! Sometimes I'm so excited about writing it that I don't notice them! Ah! Ha-ha Thanks for reading :)

DISCLAIMER: Seriously! I Don't Own HARYY POTTER! But I wish I did...

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco sat in the kitchens, munching on whatever the house elves brought them. Harry took a gulp of pumpkin juice and cleared his throat. "Anything I should know?" He had reserved himself to the fact that he was going to be Draco Malfoy for a long time. And figured he might as well just get it over with.

Draco shook the black hair out of his face, and thought. He too had also resigned himself to his fate. And surprisingly he and Potter were having a normal conversation. When Potter wasn't being a git he was quite reasonable. "_REASONABLE?!_" Draco thought to himself, "_I'm losing it…" _

Harry looking at his face saw the fact that Draco was silently berating himself for something. Was his face that easy to read? No wonder Hermione always knew what he was thinking.

"Malfoy?" Harry said louder. Draco looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Is there anything I should know?"

Again Draco went into deep thought. "Remember that Snape likes you." Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, "That look isn't attractive on my face" Draco commented lightly. Harry snorted at this remark and went back to eating his sandwich. "Neither is that!" Draco said, watching himself eat a sandwich rather disturbingly.

Harry looked up at Draco in his body in disbelief. Then Harry noticed something, he leaned in towards Draco and reached out his hand. Draco leaned back in his chair. "What are you doing Potter?"

"Hold still!" Harry said still reaching towards 'himself' He touched the scar that had adorned his head for the last eleven years. "Is it really that noticeable?" He looked at the scar that stood out from his dark hair exceptionally white.

Draco laughed an unfamiliar sounding laugh "Yeah Potter this thing practically glows like a beacon when anyone sees it."

Harry looked disappointed "I thought I did a good job covering it!" He noticed that Draco was wearing the shattered glasses. "Can you see?"

Draco looked through the glasses realizing now why his vision had been distorted. "Barely" He said. He took off the glasses and handed them to Harry "Wow. Potter your vision sucks." Harry snorted for the second time.

"Yeah thanks I didn't know that!" He looked at the glasses, touched his wand to them and said "reparo!" the glass mended and the metal frames straightened themselves out. "Here" he said handing them back to Draco, who took them and placed them on his face.

"That's better" He commented. He reached for the glass of Pumpkin juice in front him, and before he knew it his hand was accidently pushing the glass away from him. Harry grabbed the glass before it hit the floor. Draco looked at the unfamiliar arms he was now in control of. "Your arms are longer than mine!" Draco said disbelievingly. Harry laughed but stopped short when a different laugh then he had been expecting came out.

"This is going to take some getting used to" Harry said. And Draco shook his head agreeing. Harry stretched out his new arms and was sad to see they were shorter then what he was used to. But when he stood up he was taller than normal. He walked a few paces and got used the feeling of it. Draco did the same.

"Ugh" Draco sneered "I'm shorter!" Harry rolled his eyes

"I feel like I'm going to hit my head on the ceiling!" Harry commented while hunching over. After experimenting more, they both sat down and resumed thinking about their ordeal.

Suddenly Draco's hand rose up to his forehead and he winced in pain. Harry laughed, now finally someone understood the pain he went through daily!

When Draco lowered Harrys hand back to the table he asked softly "How often does that happen?" Harry looked over at his own face and saw the remnants of pain in his eyes (That's how Hermione knows when his forehead hurts too!)

Harry rubbed his new jaw in thought, couple times a day… once every two days if you're extremely lucky."

Draco looked scared and angry. "I have to endure that for three months??" Harry laughed

"You don't even know the half of it! Just wait till Voldemort decides to show you something!" Now there was real fear in Harry's eyes as Draco thought about that. "Or…" harry said mischievously seeing the scared look in his eyes and laughing at the thought that he was frightening Draco Malfoy "When you have death eaters to fight. OH! Let's not forget the amount of studying you have to do to please Hermione!" He laughed at that. Then a thought struck him. He looked at himself (Draco) and said "You better be nice to her, you hear? I don't want any rumors going around that Harry Potter called his best friend a Mudblood." Draco silently shook his head. He would have to be nice to a filthy Mudblood. The thought made him sick. But he couldn't say no.

At that moment Dobby bounded up to them with a fresh tray of desserts. Harry took the tray from the elf and smiled warmly at Dobby, "thanks Dobby!" Dobby froze, He looked up in fear at the soft expression on his previous masters' sons face.

"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy!" Dobby managed to squeak out.

Harry got confused. Malfoy? Oh yeah…

Draco looked at Dobby and sneered when Dobby turned to him with a happy expression on his face.

"Anything else you would like Mr. Potter Sir??" Draco laughed inwardly; maybe being Harry Potter would have its advantages. "Not from you, Dobby, You nast-"

Harry jumped into the conversation. Slamming a hand over Draco's (technically Harrys) mouth. "No, no Dobby, Mr. Potter doesn't want anything else!" Dobby looked confused for a moment but then smiled and said,

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy Sir! Make sure you be coming backs if you needs anything!" Then Dobby walked off towards the other house elves.

Draco shoved his own hand off his mouth. Harry turned on Draco "Just because you are Harry Potter now doesn't give you full rights to act like a prat! I don't want the reputation you have!"

Draco laughed Harrys laugh. "I don't think you have a say in that now do you MALFOY" He laughed again.

Harry had a sudden inspiration. "You are going to be nice to everyone, unless you want the headline in the daily prophet to say "DRACO MALFOY KISSES EVERY MUDBLOOD IN SCHOOL."

Draco paled at the thought "Ok. Ok, you win" he said to Harry. But you can't be nice to everyone, or I'll make sure the entire school knows every little detail of Poor little Harry Potters Past!" Both of them gasped at the realization.

"We can see each other's pasts!" the shouted in unison

Harry pursed Draco's lips together. He definitely didn't want anything about the Dursley's getting out, and especially about Snuffles.

"Fine. Deal." He held out a hand to Himself and Draco shook his own hand.


	4. First meetings with OTHERS

*A/N* Wow chapter 4 on only the second day! Ha-ha I am super excited!!! I would like to say thank you to angelvan105  for my very first review!!! Much appreciated!!! Read and Review! This chapter will be short and fillerish! But chapter five which will hopefully be up just an hour later will contain some good things! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

(P.S. I know it's confusing but whenever I say harry looked or harry said you have to remember that now that is coming from Draco! And same with Dracos actions coming from harry. I know I'll be adding in little notes that remind you. But try to keep that in mind!)

DISCLAIMER: I swear if you ask me one more time I'll Sectum Sempra you! :P

Draco left the kitchens after giving instructions to Harry how to get to Slytherin commons. He had also received directions on how to get to Gryffindor. They stood outside the giant portrait of fruit; they stood there for ten minutes.

Neither of them wanted this terrible time to begin. Three whole months of this nonsense. Harry looked at Draco; "Well" He said nervously "I'm heading off…" He turned and headed down the stairs, _this is going to be a nightmare_ Harry thought.

Draco stood in the corridor for another minute before finally pulling himself up to the stairs.

Harry POV (As Draco)

Harry said the password at the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. And the minute he stepped through he was mauled.

"DRACOOO!" Someone purred in his ear. Harry immediately recognized it as Parkinson. He wanted to shove her off and hex her to oblivion but he remembered the deal. If Draco was going to be nice to his friends he would have to deal with the Slytherin crowd. "Where have you been all day Draco? I've been sooooo worried!" She said this with an unconvincing giggle. Harry felt himself grimace, he politely untangled Pansy's arms and stepped a couple feet back.

"I was with Dumbledore Pansy."

"Oh! That old coot!" She replied scowling "He is going insane he is!" Harry had to refrain himself from pushing her into the fire that was conveniently right behind her.

Instead he looked away and put his arms behind his back. "I'm going to bed Pansy. I'll see you tomorrow. Please don't follow me" He said as he noticed her slow approach. He stalked off to the right side, but when he started to walk up the stairs it turned into a slide and he tumbled back to the floor.

"Wrong side" Pansy sneered. She obviously didn't take rejection well. She brushed past Harry and walked up the stairs to the dormitories. Harry lifted Draco's body up and brushed off the dirt. He looked at the common room and grimaced again. He had a feeling that he would be doing that a lot.

Unlike his warm plush Gryffindor common room, the Slytherin had a dreary fire and just a couple of very uncomfortable looking couches placed about. It was positively gloomy. He walked up the left staircase which mercifully stayed as stairs. He found the door that was marked as Draco's, Zambini's, Crabbe and Goyle's room. There was another name he didn't recognize. It didn't matter he just wanted some sleep. He pushed open the door and saw to his distaste that three of the beds were a horrid mess. He hoped none of those were his. He looked at the two remaining beds, they were spotless. He walked up to the first on and saw a textbook on the bedside table, he opened it hoping to find Draco's name. But it was Zambini's. He walked over to the other neat bed and opened a piece of parchment that was an essay for Snape. It had Draco Malfoy's name on it. He thanked God, and slipped into the soft sheets under the warm comforter.

Five minutes later he heard the door open, but he was so close to dreamland that he didn't care.

"Draco." A voice said, Harry didn't respond, so close to sleep! "Draco!" Why is this person yelling? Harry thought. He could feel himself being dragged from his almost slumbering mind. Why was this person calling Draco anyways? He was a Gryffindor. And Draco was a Slytherin, why would Malfoy be in here?

"DRACO!" Suddenly Harry came to. And the day's events rushed back into his mind. They were calling him.

"What?" he replied sleepily.

"Oh did I wake you? Sorry." The person didn't sound sorry at all. Harry squinted at first, then when he was used to the light opened up his eyes to see Blaise Zambini there.

"What do you want Zambini?" Harry said as harshly as he could. It came out pretty scary from Draco's mouth.

"Oh, touchy are we tonight?" he laughed a really annoying superior sounding laugh. "Well I just wanted to see what happened after Snape dragged you two away?" He laughed that laugh again. "Did he give Potter detention and give you a hundred house points like last time?" Harry had to dig his fingers into his palm to not react to Zambini. He definitely remembered that day. Making himself sound as high and mighty as he could he smirked at Zambini and said,

"Wouldn't you like to know." then he turned over and laid his head back on the pillow. Zambini was smart enough to leave him alone.

He finally fell asleep. And that was the first night Harry Potter dreamt Draco Malfoy's Memories.

Draco's POV (as Harry)

Finally after about an hour of being lost he found the portrait of the Fat Lady that Potter had described.

"Good evening Mr. Potter how are you tonight?" The portrait looked down at him with a smile. But he was in no mood for it.

"Bloody dandy." he snapped. "Mandrake Root." The portrait opened with a slightly affronted look on her face. But said nothing.

Draco walked into the Gryffindor common room and the first thing he noticed was that for the first time in weeks he was warm. He looked around the room and noticed a bright cheery fire, with lots of very comfortable arm chairs. "No wonder they always look so bloody happy" Draco said mumbling under his breath.

A small pair of arms wrapped around him. His immediate thought was Pansy and to run. But then he noticed a difference, these arms weren't trying to maul him they were gentle and a second later they were released. Did Potter have a girlfriend no one knew about? But when he turned around and saw the bushy haired best friend he understood.

Then he froze. A Mudblood just hugged him. He had to refrain from burning his robes right then and there. He wasn't Draco Malfoy the pureblood; he was Harry Potter the Mudblood loving idiot.

"Granger." Draco said icily. Hermione looked confused at his tone. He realized his mistake. Potter was friends with her he would be on a first name basis. He had an idea.

He laughed Harry's laugh and said "Gotcha Hermione!" He had said it a little questioningly but Hermione didn't notice she had joined in on the laughter. She punched his arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" she laughed again "I thought Malfoy had possessed you!" She laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Draco just chuckled nervously. "When Ronald gets here we want to know what happened! He told me what happened! How terrible! But at least you didn't start it this time. You were at least smart about that." She picked up a piece of parchment and started writing furiously.

"What's that?" Draco asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Flitwick's essay, about the 20 most useful charms." She stated it like it was obvious. Like he could see through her paper. But something didn't make sense.

"But that isn't due for another week and a half!"

Hermione gave him a look that said and-why-are-you-questioning-me-about-it? Draco laughed again Potter was right! This girl was a bit insane. Not only had she already started a paper that wasn't due for ten days but it looked like she was almost finished! Finally the last of the Weasley boys entered into the common room.

"Harry!" he said excitedly "Snape let you out alive!" I gave a weak laugh.

"What happened harry?" This time it was Hermione asking. I thought up a quick story and began.

"Well Snape was dragging us off to the dungeons when Professor Dumbledore stopped us." Ron and Hermione smiled in relief.

"What then?"Ron asked eagerly. Draco was about to snap at them that if they hadn't interrupted then he could tell them. But then he remembered his deal with Potter.

"Well he took us to his office and gave us a stern talking too. Then let us off!" Both Ron and Hermione looked relieved. He then made a mental note to tell Potter that exact story. Then he felt sick. He was talking to Potters friends, making a reminder to meet Potter, not to mention that he actually was Potter.

"Good!" Hermione said happily. Then she looked at Draco's face. "Harry?" She said with concern. "are you ok? You don't look so good…"

Draco had a snide remark ready to throw at the girl, but was the remark was forgotten when a small cold hand rested on his forehead. The coolness felt wonderful.

Hermione gasped. "You are burning up! Straight to bed!" Draco opened his mouth to argue but she beat him to the punch. "No Arguing!" She turned to Ron. "Help him get to bed okay Ronald?"

She headed off to the girls dormitories, and Ron grabbed his forearm and hauled him up the stairs. Draco walked feebly. He was feeling worse by the second. Ron left him next to what he assumed was Harry's bed and he laid down on it. Not even bothering to take off his school clothes. He closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.

This was the first night Draco Malfoy dreamt Harry Potter's Memories.


	5. The first memory dreams

*A/N* Ok here is the fifth chapter! I Know I know. It's the same day that I uploaded the fourth chapter but I'm just so excited about it! I'm so excited about writing this chapter because it is so interesting! Last chapter wasn't as short as I thought it would be! But oh well! Thanks for sticking around!

DISCLAIMER: no no no no no NOPE! I don't own it!

Harry's POV

Harry felt a tug and found himself falling into a black depth. Then his feet hit the floor and he was in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Harry" The Professor said. "Welcome to your first night."

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked a little confused at the direction this dream was taking.

'You may recall that earlier today you and Mr. Malfoy were in my office and I switched your places." Harry nodded of course he remembered that. "You may also recall that I said you could access the other persons past and memories?" Harry nodded slowly this time as realization dawned on him.

"Well Mr. Potter, this is the time. Each night you will pick a memory and you will experience it. But for tonight I think one memory will do." Dumbledore waved his wand and two trunks appeared in front of Harry. One was marked Seen and the other was marked Unseen.

Dumbledore pointed to the trunk that said Seen. "See this trunk Harry? In it are the memories that Draco Malfoy can access at any given moment. Mostly Preteen and older memories a couple younger ones but mostly from an older age. Now see this other trunk?" He pointed to the older looking trunk more worn and tattered, the one that said Unseen. "In this trunk are the memories no one can recall at will. The memories of being a baby, of taking your first step, of your first broom ride. These are the memories that most people just assume are forgotten forever. But the brain has not forgotten them. It simply hid them away. Saving them for a special occasion or for the brief minutes before death when the body remembers when it was happiest." He opened both trunks, and pointed at Harry. "You get to choose any memory you like. Starting tonight." He stepped behind his desk and sat down.

Harry looked worried as he stuck his hand and grabbed a random memory vial from the Unseen trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's POV

It was the same drill for Draco. Dumbledore explained the two trunks and then sat behind his desk waiting for Draco to select a memory. Draco looked in the unseen and pulled out the oldest memory he could find. He walked over to Dumbledore's desk and poured the contents into the pensieve. He took a breath and dunked his head into the wispy memory. He was weightless for a moment then his feet hit solid ground.

He was on a front porch. It was a sunny afternoon, he opened the door as quietly as he could but it didn't matter they couldn't hear him anyways. He walked into a spacious living room.

He heard a crashing noise and turn around. Diagonally behind him he saw a baby. It was Baby Potter. Not even a year old, he had shining green eyes, no glasses and no scar. He was already getting his dads messy black hair. Draco couldn't help but smile. There was his enemy all helpless playing with wooden blocks. Well… Draco thought, not playing. More like thrashing. Suddenly the baby looked at Draco. His eyes focused on him.

What? Draco thought. "He can't see me can he?" But his question was answered as Lily Potter walked right through where Draco Malfoy was standing and went to her baby. She picked him up and hugged him tight. She held him out a little and laughed at the babyish smile that was on Harry's face. Lily rubbed noses with her baby.

Suddenly harry got a strange look on his face. He wrinkled his nose then sneezed. Lily Potter gasped.

Then she gave out one of the nicest laughs that Draco had ever heard.

"James!' Lily called to her husband. She hugged her baby again, the called out again. "James!" She said happily "He sneezed! His first sneeze!" She laughed and rushed out of the room to go find her husband and tell him the exciting new.

Draco laughed. When Mrs. Potter rushed through him he felt weightless again and found himself in Dumbledore's office. The remnants of his laugh ended. He thought of what would happen not even a couple months after that memory. He suddenly felt very guilty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's POV

He took a deep breath as he plunged his face into the memory.

The next second he was standing in a living room, if you could call it that. It reminded him of the Slytherin common room. High walls, cold stone everywhere. A dreary fire danced about in its hearth. There was only one word for it. Gloomy.

Harry noticed a little boy playing in front of the fire. He was easily recognizable as Draco Malfoy. But he seemed to be around four years old. In his little hands he had a small broom and a feebly fluttering snitch in the other hand. Draco started running around. He would let the snitch go then catch it instantly again before it could even realize it was free. Harry laughed at the sight, thinking of the memory of his father playing with the snitch.

Draco was having the time of his life when a far door slammed open.

"Draco" drawled the all too familiar voice of Lucious Malfoy. "Stop being a child and put those toys away." Harry thought it was a bit unfair asking a child to stop being a child, even Draco was think the same thing.

"But Father-" The four year old pleaded. Mr. Malfoy stepped over to his son so quickly that harry didn't realize what was happening until Draco was being lifted off his feet by the collar off his shirt. Harry knew that a grown man picking up a four year old was no feat but the look on Draco's face told him something else might be coming.

"You do not question your father Draco!" Then before Harry could reach out to stop it (even though harry knew he couldn't stop it anyways since it was a memory it didn't stop him from trying) Lucious Malfoy threw his son hard against the wall. Then he stalked out the door he came in.

Draco hit the wall with a resounding thump. Then slid down the wall till he rested in a crumpled heap on the floor. When he looked up his eyes were blurry and watering. Draco reached behind his head and touched something that made him wince. When he brought his hand back around to the front Harry saw blood covering his fingers. He could see it traveling down the little kids' neck and onto the white shirt. Draco saw the blood and looked queasy. He rolled himself in to a ball and closed his eyes trying to shut out the pain. Harry felt pity for the poor boy, and reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. But as he reached out the memory vanished, and he was standing in Dumbledore's office again. Hand still stretched out and the memory of the little boy hunched over in his mind.


	6. just the beginning

6

*A/N* Wow chapter six already! I hope you guys have liked it so far! Many crazy things coming up!

Always up for suggestions and reviews! Thanks! I'm planning on this chapter to be short! But that's what I said about the fourth one and it was my longest chapter to date… haha so we shall see!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's POV

Draco woke up to comfort. He was warm, he was happy, he hadn't felt this way in a long time. He opened his eyes, but they were blurry. Really blurry… He rubbed his eyes to try to get the sleep out of them. But when he opened his eyes again everything was still hopelessly blurry. All he could see were globs of red and gold. Wasn't his room green and silver? He tried opening his eyes again and again. No change. Then a thought struck him.

"I'm going blind!" He shouted hysterically. "Help! Help! I'm going blind! Get me to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Blimey harry…" Said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ron Weasley. "Just put on your glasses." he mumbled something about it being way too early then went back to snoring very loudly.

Harry? Draco thought back to yesterday, "Oh man…" He groaned falling back onto his, well Harrys' pillows. He wished it had all been a nightmare… Then he remembered the dream he had had. The look on Potters moms face when she saw her baby sneeze, guilt formed in his stomach. Weighing him down.

Why am I feeling guilty? It's not like I sent the Dark Lord after them. Draco sat up, reached over to the bedside table where he felt the round framed glasses. He placed them on his face and instantly his eyes adjusted and he could see perfectly. He got out of bed, he put on some clean school robes grabbed his wand and headed out the door.

Hermione was already sitting in the arm chair waiting for them. "Harry!" She said smiling as she closed the book and came over to him. Draco wanted to flinch away from her, but didn't he was already getting used to being around her! and this was only the second day!

He hit himself in the forehead, trying to get those old Slytherin feelings of hate back.

"Harry?" Granger asked worriedly. "Are you ok? Do you still feel not well?" reached up her hand to place it on his forehead. But Draco wouldn't take it this time. he smacked her hand away and sneered.

"I'm Fine!" then he stormed out of the common room and stalked off. Leaving a very confused and slightly hurt Hermione Granger in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrys POV

Harry woke up feeling slightly cold but not too bad. With his eyes still closed he reached to the bedside table where he always laid his glasses when he went to sleep. His fingers searched everywhere but they couldn't find his glasses. He opened his eyes and searched the bedside table and all around it, he even searched the sheets wondering if he had forgotten to take them off and they had come loose.

But suddenly it hit Harry. He could see! Perfectly! 20-20 vision! He checked his face to make he wasn't actually wearing his glasses. NOPE! No round rims on his nose! Harry stopped. That didn't feel like his nose… Then he remembered.

He was Draco Malfoy.

He groaned and flopped back down in bed. He wanted Ron, and Hermione! He got out of bed and got in Slytherin school robes. He climbed out of the common room and headed to the great hall.

Remembering the dream he had last night he reach his hand behind his head and searched with his fingers till he found what he was looking for. It was a small scar. It was the remnants of being thrown against the wall.

This day wasn't going to end well.


	7. Transfiguration class

**A/N** Chapter seven already! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short! I was rushing! I promise that I hope it wont happen again!! Thanks for sticking by! And thanks to yumbuckets seven and angelvan105 for your reviews!

DISCLAIMER: nope don't own it now just like I didn't own it a chapter ago!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's POV

He walked over to the Slytherin table. He almost sat down when sneering reminded him of who he looked like, not who he actually was. He made a quick u-turn and sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. He grabbed eggs and bacon, and a flask of pumpkin juice. Keeping his head down he began quickly shoveling the food into his mouth.

The sooner he finished eating the sooner he could leave the stares that were accumulating around him. Ws it just him or was EVERYBODY staring? How did Potter not explode from all this?

"What's wrong Harry?" The weasel said slipping into the seat across from Draco. "Hermione was worried…"

Draco chewed slowly thinking of a good excuse. "Nothing" he said giving up. I was just a little disoriented…"

"You-Know-Who make you see things again?" Ron asked this question, without disgust or being afraid, just a quiet acceptance of what his friend went through.

But Draco realizing again that the Dark Lord had entry into his mind made him a little bit frightened.

Ron seeing the frightened look on his best friends face immediately felt bad for bringing it up. "You don't have to talk about it mate, I was just wondering. Sorry." He started loading food onto his plate.

Ugh. Draco thought now he feels bad for nothing. As much as Draco hated to admit it, he felt bad for making Ron feel bad. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He Was Draco Bloody Malfoy! He felt bad for no one! Especially not any members of Potters golden trio! He stood up quickly and said

"No Weasley. I'm NOT ok. And please Leave Me Alone!" Then he pushed over his pumpkin juice which spilled all over Ron, and he stalked out the door.

When he got outside the great hall he leaned against the wall, Ok maybe I shouldn't have done that. Potter is going to kill me when he hears about this. Then he thought of the hurt look on Hermione's and the surprised look on Ron's'. He didn't care what Potter did! Those looks were priceless! The old Slytherin in Malfoy started to resurface. He was going to make Potter's life a joke. And nothing could go wrong!!

…Famous Last Words…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's POV

After waking up and getting dressed. He went down to the great hall for breakfast. He knew he had to eat at the Slytherin table, but he wanted to say hi to Ron and Hermione first. He knew they would be confused but he didn't care. He just wanted his friends back!

He walked to Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione sat. As he got closer he saw Hermione looking sad and Ron looking annoyed. When he approached he heard a couple words before they cut off their conversation

"I don't know what's up with Harry today Hermione, but he'll-" Ron stopped when he saw Malfoy approaching.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat his name. Even though Harry knew it wasn't Ron's fault he didn't know any better, it still hurt to be treated that way.

Harry now realized his plan was incomplete. What the heck was he supposed to say to them? They thought he was Malfoy for gosh sakes!

He settled for "Just wanted to say good morning!" then he sped off to the Slytherin table. Leaving an even more confused Ron and Hermione behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Double Transfiguration Class both Harry and Draco's POV

"Quiet down please" Mrs. McGonagall said firmly. The class quieted down. She continued, "Today you will be learning the art of transfiguring another human. So I'll assign pairs and you can begin! I'd like you to try to turn the other person into a kitten or a puppy. It is easier to turn a living thing into a living thing, than a living thing into an inanimate object. So please be careful." She started listing off names, "Granger and Longbottom, Patil and brown, Zambini and Parkinson, Weasley and Pershing, Potter and Malfoy."

Harry looked knowingly at Draco. Of course she puts us together, Dumbledore would have told all the teachers. They separated off. When he and Malfoy were in the farthest corner Harry placed the muffliato spell around them.

He instantly whipped his wand out at Draco. "What did you do to Ron and Hermione this morning?"

Draco smirked, "Nothing they didn't deserve Potter."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Harry snapped he flicked his wand at Draco, as if threatening him with the stick of wood.

"Be careful Potter. I really don't think we need another fight." He laughed an unusual sounding laugh from Harry's throat. Harry didn't like it. He sounded evil when Draco made him laugh.

Then Harry smiled, he undid the muffliato spell.

"What are you smiling about Potter?" Draco asked warily. Harry smiled even wider. Hermione had already helped him with Human transfiguration.

"Last chance Malfoy, tell me what you did!' Malfoy just looked at him with disdain.

"Have it your way" Harry said. Then he pointed the wand, at himself, said the spell and poof. 'Draco Malfoy' was a white ferret.

Draco was furious. He looked down at the little ferret that was supposed to be him. Suddenly Lavender turned around and saw a very angry Harry Potter and a small white ferret.

"Potter turned Malfoy into a ferret!" Lavender said with glee. The whole class turned to look, she was right.

Suddenly the white ferret turned back into Draco Malfoy. After the class had had its laughs and turned back to their own work, Harry cast the Muffliato spell again.

"Enjoy people thinking you were a pathetic ferret again Malfoy?" It was his turn to smirk, and this time it felt and looked quite natural upon Malfoy's features. Draco stepped forward towards Harry.

But McGonagall stepped up to them at that moment. "Only. And I do mean only because I know of your situation will I let that slide. Draco," She said looking at Harry's body "I advise you not to turn Mr. Potter here into a ferret again. I said puppies and kittens." Then she walked away.

Draco couldn't believe it! He was just blamed for something Potter had inflicted on himself! Harry was laughing so hard at that outcome. But stopped suddenly. A smile coming over his features.

"Well" Harry said slyly "She did say puppies AND kittens!" And before Draco knew it he was half kitten half puppy.

When the class finally noticed it was once again Lavender who spoke out. "Oooh! Draco turned Harry into half a puppy half a kitten!" the class had a laugh before McGonagall silenced them with a steely glare.

When Draco finally returned to human form, he was greeted by more laughter. Harry was holding his side from the pain of laughing so hard.

"I'll get you for that Potter, our three months have just begun. And so have your problems."

"Bring it on Malfoy." Harry said confidently. He knew that Malfoy had way more of a reputation to uphold then he did. Almost the whole school thought Harry Potter was a nutter. So as he tore Malfoys reputation down to the floor, Malfoy could only tarnish Harry Potters a bit more.

This was going to be fun.


	8. How dare he!

A/N* Wow chapter 8!!** Can't believe it!!** Thanks for sticking with the story!! PLEASE review!! if you have time!

DISCLAIMER Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrys POV

"Ugh!" Harry moaned as he woke up. It has been over a week in this new 'body'. He hated it! He kept tripping on things because his legs were longer then he was used to. He hated Draco's friends. They were all ignoramus pompous gits!

He missed his own dorm, where when he woke up in the morning he was warm and comfortable. Here in the Slytherin dorms it was always cold and drafty. He hated it! He hated sitting at the Slytherin table, he missed laughing and joking with normal, regular sized ego, people.

But most of all, he missed Ron, and Hermione, even Neville and Luna! He wanted HIS friends back. But to no avail. He was stuck here for over another 2 and 1/2 months! It would be January before he was back to normal!

Then a thought hit him. CHRISTMAS! What was he going to do then?? Dumbledore surely wouldn't make him go home to a death eater would he? He couldn't answer. Maybe Dumbledore would do something like that. "Well…" said Harry to himself "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

He had dreamt again of Draco's life, but after his first night he had chosen memories that didn't involve his father's abuse. He chose memories out of the SEEN trunk. Some memories had made him laugh, like being punched by Hermione, attacked by Buckbeak, in the forbidden forest.

But others made him want to kill Malfoy on the spot. Like him plotting to be a death eater, hurting muggles for fun. Or when he crunched Harrys nose on the train, that was months ago but it still made Harry mad.

He had avoided Draco like the plague this last week. In classes he would not look at him. If he saw him coming down a hallway Harry would make a detour. He wanted little to do with the Slytherin brat. There were so many rumors about Harry Potter this last week.

How he'd yelled at his friends, thrashed his own dorm, charmed a first year into a rat.

When Harry had heard these things he had immediately gone to Dumbledore. This couldn't go on! Draco Malfoy was doing these things on purpose!

But Dumbledore just smiled that knowing smile and said, why are you telling ME this? Why doesn't Harry Potter do something about 'Harry Potter?'?"

At first Harry was just mad; of course Dumbledore would give him some wacky answer like that. But what did it mean? For the last week it had been bugging him. Every open second had been indulged with trying to figure that one sentence out.

But now it clicked. Dumbledore was giving him permission to fight back! Of course when it the switch first happened that's what Harry had intended to do, but he was afraid of what Dumbledore might say if he stooped to revenge, so he hadn't, plus that deal he had made with Draco. But now he understood. Draco was fighting dirty, and Dumbledore had given him permission, it was his turn!

As he thought this he walked into the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he thought,

_Starting with this hair…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's POV

Draco woke up warm and comfortable just like he had for the last week.

He smiled without thinking about it. Then he grimaced. He had been doing that smiling thing a lot. It was weird. Not a Malfoy characteristic, it had to stop, and then he smiled again.

"Ugh!" he sighed, he couldn't help it. He was warm and comfortable, he knew it was Sunday so no classes. This last week, as much as he had tried to hate it with all his might, he just couldn't.

He knew it was weird. I mean he was Harry Potter, which in itself was something to kill himself over, not smile at! Not only was he Harry Potter, he was a Gryffindor; he was supposedly 'friends' with a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor. But he couldn't deny that the blood traitor was actually quite hilarious, and the Mudblood made him laugh with her crazy antics, whether it be about studying or elf rights.

NO! He was Draco Malfoy! A pureblood Prince! He would suffer through the next 2 and ½ months! Not enjoy them! He had done some damaging things this week and for that he was proud. Like the look on that first years face when he got transfigured into a rat! Ah! Priceless!

He smiled again. But this wasn't a happy warm comfortable smile, it was the familiar half smirk of Draco Malfoy, he would not under any circumstances like his time as Harry Potter.

He decided that to keep him from being sidetracked into being nice he would have to be extra bad.

He touched his spectacles, and then he thought to himself,

_Starting with these terrible glasses._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Draco's POV (switches off! I'll either say DPOV or HPOV got it?"

DPOV

No he didn't.

He looked up as 'Draco Malfoy' entered the Great Hall.

He looked on in horror. His hair, which usually hung down to his ears, or was gelled up, was now cut short! In a muggle hairstyle, a fohawk! It was ghastly! Not of course that it looked ugly, because (Draco thought smugly to himself) He never looked bad. And this hair cut wasn't bad at all, but how dare he cut it without my permission!

He stood up angrily, and without thinking he stomped over to the Slytherin table.

"POT-" Then he caught himself, "Uh… MALFOY!"

"Why are you yelling Potter?" drawled the fake Draco.

Draco calmed himself, "Potter, can I speak with you for a moment?" He was barely containing his anger.

Harry didn't even turn around to face him. He played his Draco role well. "No, Potter, I don't think I will, maybe later… Actually no, I don't feel like talking to you then either… how about… never? Yeah that sounds good." Harry went back to eating. The Slytherin's laughed at Draco's joke. Little did they know that not only was Harry Potter making that joke but about Draco Malfoy no less.

Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing Potter to the next century. So he turned around and walked back.

HPOV

"… Actually no, I don't feel like talking to you then either… how about… never? Yeah that sounds good."

He laughed inwardly. He could feel the anger rolling off of Malfoy behind him. He also knew there was nothing that Malfoy could do. He was safe, and for the moment acting like a jerk was rewarding.

After a couple minutes he turned around to glance at Draco, to see if he was still angry. He personally liked the new haircut he had given Draco. And the girls who kept staring and giggling weren't exactly a negative thing either.

He searched the Gryffindor for 'Harry Potter' (a.k.a. Draco Malfoy) but couldn't locate him. He found Ron and Hermione who were sitting next to Neville and a boy he didn't recognize. He looked at the boy more, how could there be a boy he didn't recognize? He looked to be his same age. But he knew everyone in the class! The boy had gelled black hair, with green eyes, and a lightning scar.

…

It took Harry a moment to realize that he was staring at Harry Potter, or at least he was staring at Draco Malfoy who was Harry Potter but what was so different?

He noticed his hair was gelled but that didn't matter. Then it hit him his glasses! Where were his glasses?? And how could Malfoy even see? He noticed Hermione looking at Draco weird (who is in Harry Potter I might add) She reached a tentative hand up and touched where his glasses should be. He saw Malfoy hold down an involuntary flinch at being touched by such 'filth'. Then Hermione laughed and shook her head in disbelief. She smiled at Draco and he smiled back.

Wait a second.

He smiled back?


	9. Suspicions

A/N* Wow chapter nine! I feel like I say this every chapter... Hmmm ha-ha well I'm almost to double digits!! And if you liked the dream chapter (chapter 5) fear not I believe next chapter will be the same thing! haha yay!) Thanks for reading! Please review!

DISCLAIMER: Wow saying I don't own harry potter gets tiring!. and it's depressing too..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, it was a war.

Harry and Draco did whatever they could to out change the other.

HPOV

Now not only was Draco's hair shorter but it was darker, and people noticed that he stopped wearing the suits all the time and started wearing muggle clothes when not in school robes.

The only problem Harry encountered is the changes seemed to make Draco more popular, not less, especially with the girls. And Draco's guy friends were getting more silent and more angry.

Harry almost turned Draco's hair pink.

Almost.

He never crossed the line that would send the real Draco over the edge. He was afraid of what Draco would do to him. So he only made subtle changes. But whatever he did it just made Draco look better. And it was ticking him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DPOV

He couldn't help it. He wanted to do something insane to get Harry ridiculed, to get Harry hated. But since he knew it would happen while he was in Harry's body he couldn't bring himself to do it. He hated being ridiculed even if no one knew it was him. He was too proud, and he just couldn't do it. Maybe at the end of the two months when he knew he would switch back soon.

And he had to admit that Potter hadn't made him, Draco's body, any uglier.

He also had to admit that Potter was making him more popular, with the hair and the clothes. Who knew muggles could be so stylish?

He was a bit angry at all the girls who were now swarming the 'new Draco Malfoy'

Why hadn't they done that when he was… well… when he was himself!?

And suddenly, the war changed. He would not let Potter be more popular, even if it was a good thing for him. It became the war of who could look better… and get more girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DPOV

"Wow Harry," said Hermione in surprise "Y-you look nice!"

"Yeah mate, I've never seen those clothes before." added Ron

"Oh" Said Draco, he hadn't thought about explaining his new look. "I just bought them." Then he silently cursed himself. How or when would he have had time to do that? He hoped they were stupid enough to fall for it.

There was silence

Then Ron asked it. "When?"

He had to think quickly. He knew Harry had the money… but how?

"I-I owled it in?" he asked it as a question. Then he smiled really big smile. Hoping they would believe it.

They didn't.

They knew he was lying, but they accepted it. And Ron thumped him on the back. "It looks like something Malfoy would wear, but I can't say it looks bad." He laughed and then went back up to the dorm to grab his scarf.

Draco laughed quietly to himself. _If the blood traitor only knew the truth!_ He laughed as he thought of the face the weasel would make.

He looked down at his new clothes. He had owled them in. But he had owled them in from Malfoy Manor. And he didn't think telling the other two of the Golden trio would be a good thing!

He was wearing a button up plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, and dark wash jeans. He did look Malfoy-ish but it was all he could do for now. He looked over and Parvati and Lavender were looking at him. They were smiling very suspiciously. He was glad when Ron came back down and he could get out of there.

They entered into the great hall. Everyone looked. The Gryffindors, and Slytherins' were getting used to the every changing Harry and Draco. But they didn't know why. And they were getting suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A/N* Ok I know this chapter is super short. And I hate it. But I needed it to set up the plot more! ok? And I know it sucks. It's not even a good chapter! But I Promise next one will be back up to par! And a whole lot more interesting!!!!


	10. The last seen memories

*A/N* Sorry that the last chapter sucked! I know it did. You know it did. LET'S just move on! Ha-ha I really hope you like this one! I think you will! Chapter 10! Here we come!!! By the Way! In chapter 4 I know I switched perspectives in Draco's to first person view. It was an accident and I'm sorry! I'm so used to writing in first person! Ha-ha it slipped out!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE. Except the plot! Woohoo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrys POV (in Draco's body. Lest we forget!)

Harry was worried as he climbed into bed. There was only one more memory in the SEEN trunk. He wouldn't be able to avoid the UNSEEN much longer. He had been in Draco's body for a month. And he had used up all the easy to watch memories. And he also noted that the UNSEEN trunk held twice as many memories as the SEEN had when he'd started.

Harry tried to push those thoughts away. He climbed into his slightly warmer bed. (He had scavenged some blankets from the room of requirement) and closed his eyes. He was tired enough for sleep to come instantly, but he held on to consciousness not wanting to be dropped in Dumbledore's office again. He kept his eyelids open. But he needed to blink, he couldn't do it. His tired body was pulling him under. He sighed and closed his eyes; he succumbed to the nice feeling that would last for only a minute before he was brought to Dumbledore. And with a final breathe he fell asleep.

And Harry was dragged into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's POV(In Harrys body)

[*A/N* If it gets annoying when I remind you that they are in each other's bodies let me know and I'll stop! Or if it's helpful let me know!)]

Draco sat on Harry's bed. It was late and he was tired but he knew he couldn't lay down. There was only one memory left in the SEEN trunk. He was dreading the moment he would have to open the other trunk.

"Get to bed mate" Ron mumbled, under his think comforter. "We've got a full day at Hogsmeade planned tomorrow." Then he rolled over and fell asleep instantly.

Draco laughed he'd gotten used to Ron and Hermione, and he wouldn't admit it out loud but he enjoyed their company now. If only his father could see him now…

He jumped up and dove under the covers. He would rather see the terrible memories then think about his father right now. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. It only took moments to reach the last conscious memory before sleep came. He welcomed it tonight he was tired, and that one memory couldn't be that bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BOTH POV You'll figure it out!)

Harry fell with a thump on the cold stone floor on Dumbledore's office. He got up and brushed himself off. Dumbledore wasn't here yet so he sat in one of the many chairs in the office.

Then there was another thump. Harry jumped up startled. He whipped around, (not really worried since it was a dream, but his instincts couldn't help it).

There sat a very tired looking Harry Potter.

"Malfoy?"

The other Harry potter looked up startled.

"Potter?"

Draco looked at a very confused Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time. And both waited for the other's answer. Then Harry shrugged his shoulders. "

This is where I'm brought every night." He said

"Me too." Said Malfoy

Then the door to Dumbledore's office opened and in swept the headmaster himself.

"Ah" he said smiling, "You are both here!" Then he sat in his chair and motioned for them to do the same. They did.

"As I'm sure you both are wondering, you both experience the other's memories." They nodded, that was now blaringly obvious.

"But," Dumbledore said seriously "Now comes the hard part. I've given you a month to go through all the SEEN memories. Except the last one. But now that you've reached the UNSEEN you will be viewing them," he paused "Together."

"But Sir!" Harry said. "I have already seen one UNSEEN memory, and you didn't make us view it together then."

"Same here" Added Draco.

"Well" Said Dumbledore with the knowing smile. "I wanted you to get used to viewing the memories first, and you both just happened to pick UNSEEN memories. But ever since then you have picked SEEN memories and it hasn't been a problem.

"So…" Harry started "He has seen snuffles?" He looked worried

Draco knew what he was referring too. Every time one certain man would come into the memory a fog would settle on his face and when his name was spoken something else would shout snuffles instead to cover up the name.

"No, Harry I took care of that. But tonight he will know and figure out who its' been the whole time. Please Harry understand that I know what I'm doing." He raised his hand to stop Harry from shouting. Then he waved his wand and the trunks appeared.

"And I trust, Draco, that when you figure out this information you will be silent about it."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. It couldn't be that bad.

Dumbledore pulled out the two remaining bottles in each trunk. "I think we will start with Draco's." Then he looked at the two boys in front of him "There will be a difference. Since we are going in Draco's memory first you, Harry, will feel whatever emotion that the Draco in the memory is feeling. And Draco, when we go into Harrys memory you will feel whatever emotion the Harry in the memory is feeling." He looked at them, as if waiting for their response; they gave none except a shake of the head. "Alright, Let's begin."

All he did this time was wave his wand and the bottle poured itself in the air, then spread into a sheet of mist. "Please step through." They followed his orders. They arrived at a forest, with a small clear meadow in front of them. Draco gasped.

_No… No… anything but this memory. _ He closed his eyes. This was not going to end well. Harry looked over quizzically, but said nothing. They walked forward. When they entered the clearing a small group was standing in the center. Harry started to walk towards it, Draco followed behind him. Not wanting to get to close.

When they approached the group Harry froze. That voice, the high pitched voice that had haunted his dreams for years. He turned to Draco; he gave him a seething look. Draco looked down with guilt written across his face. Harry was angry he started to yell, but then his anger turned to pure fear, what he wasn't scared? Then he remembered that he would be feeling what Draco was feeling in the memory.

Maybe Draco wasn't so happy to be here. He turned back around and walked right up behind the memory Draco.

"Draco" Said the high pitched voice of Voldemort. "Will you agree to do the task or not? I know you would be making your parents proud." Suddenly Harry was feeling Draco's fear and his guilt. He also felt so much pressure.

"Y-yes. I will, I will do It." said the memory Draco in resignation.

"Good," Said Voldemort. And the Death Eaters around him laughed. "You must complete this task before the school year ends. Dumbledore must not survive." Suddenly dread was added into the mix of emotions that Draco and Harry were feeling.

"Now," said the Dark Lord in satisfaction. "You must find a way to let the Death Eaters into the castle. It shouldn't be too hard, Your father speaks very highly of you. He keeps saying how great you are and how you will be the best of the best. So don't let him down." The memory Draco looked as if someone had stabbed him with a serrated knife, and Harry knew that that was a pretty good description of how he was actually feeling.

"I won't" Said the memory Draco feebly. He looked down and the memory disappeared. And they were back in Dumbledore's office. Harry wasn't even angry at Draco. How could he have not said yes? He would have been killed on the spot if he had said no.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, feeling like he should warn him, "have you seen that memory?" Dumbledore just smiled and didn't answer. Harry took that as a yes.

Dumbledore just waved his wand and spread the memory out again. This time they stepped through without instructions.

And arrived at the Ministry of Magic. They were in the room with the whispering curtain. Something inside Harry snapped.

'NO!" he screamed. "DUMBLEDORE! NO! DUMBLEDORE LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WATCH THIS!" He started pounding on the doors trying to find a way out. But there was no escape.

Draco almost told him to shut up his screaming and stop acting like a baby. But the look on Potters face was enough to make him worried. Suddenly through one of the doors six people ran through. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.

"So this is that mysterious night when you all disappeared! Great!" He said smiling he had always wanted to know what happened but his father had refused from telling him. Harry didn't even hear Draco talking he was focused on the six children in the middle.

Draco was starting to feel the memory Harrys feelings. There was some fear, but mostly adrenaline. Suddenly five of the six children were being held by death eaters.

"Give me the prophecy Harry." Draco's attention was brought to the Death Eater, he recognized that voice. Suddenly the Death Eater removed his mask, and there stood Lucious Malfoy. Draco grimaced, he had known his father had something to do with this night but it didn't help seeing him. He felt sorry for Ron and Hermione, though they didn't look afraid just determined. The memory Harry just stood there defiantly, and Draco knew that the memory Harry wasn't very afraid. Just determined and wary.

(*A/N* the dialogue and stuff might not be very close to the book I'm sorry! But you will have to deal with it!)

And suddenly chaos ensued there was curses and hexes flying everywhere. Draco noticed that a lot of the curses were flying from above. He looked up and saw a bunch of adults coming down the stairs. They were taking on the Death Eaters and he noticed the kids escaping from the grasps of the Death Eaters. But they weren't running they were fighting! And they were pretty good at it! Suddenly he heard someone yell "Harry!" He turned towards the voice and there was…

Sirius Black.

What? That was snuffles? Harry potter was friends with a serial killer?

"Sirius!" the memory Harry yelled back happily. Draco felt the happiness he was feeling. But Sirius Black was the one who had led Voldemort to his parents! Draco felt like there was something he was missing…

Harry Potter and Sirius Black started to fight again side by side, taking out all the Death Eaters in their way. The Real Harry smiled sadly, he and his godfather had made a good team.

Suddenly Sirius shouted "Good one James!" Draco felt the memory Harry's sadness at these words, and Draco remembered that Harry's father had been named James and that they used to be best friends… The memory Harry looked hurt but kept fighting. Sirius black was fighting his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, they were evenly paired, and fought with a vengeance, but when Sirius was distracted from his fight by a hex that just barely missed Harry, Bellatrix took advantage and yelled the cursed words.

"Avada kedavra!"

Sirius's body froze up, and tipped backwards with the force of the spell, falling through the curtains, forever lost. Suddenly a pain so great was ripped through Draco's body and he crumpled to the ground. When he finally woke up he saw the memory Harry screaming Sirius' name and being hauled back away from the curtain by Remus Lupin. The memory Harry was sobbing, and Draco noticed that he couldn't hear anything but the sobbing, the curses that flew around him made no noise. He stood up and faced the curtains. The emotion coming from the memory Harry was so great, that it blocked out all else. He saw Bellatrix run away silently cackling at her deed and the memory Harry burst after her. He saw the real Harry standing silently in the corner, and the pain was still there.

The pain was too much for Draco; such emotion had never been felt. It was such a mixture of regret sadness and loss, he couldn't take it. He once more fell to his knees, and this time he did not regain consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A/N* Sorry that I left it here. but the chapter was so long! and I loved writing it but the next chapter is going to continue from where this left off! Sorry this was kind of depressing!!! Review please!


	11. the very little aftermath

***A/N* I'd like to thank my reviewers! They encourage with their awesome reviewerness! And I hope you like this chapter! And thoughts will be in italics today!!! *bows* **

**I'm not sure if having me know their thoughts is changing my 3****rd**** person narrative, but we need to hear their thoughts in this one! So... DEAL WITH IT! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Harry own I potter don't.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry's POV **

_I can't believe he made me watch that again… _He still felt the hole that had been newly ripped opened by watching his godfather die, again. _And now I have to sit here and wait!_

He had gotten back to Dumbledore's office when the memory ended, and so had Draco, but Draco just lay there lifelessly on the floor. Harry wanted to kick him. That was his private memory! And now Malfoy can bloody talk to the whole school about it!

"Keep your silence Draco" he mimicked Dumbledore's deep voice.

"Not bloody likely!" He jumped up from his chair and went over to Draco's body, he prepared himself to give a good kick when he looked at Draco's face (which if you didn't remember is Harrys!)

He looked down on himself, the other Harry Potter that was unconscious, and noticed that he had the most terrible look of sadness, a look, that if harry remembered correctly, was equivalent to a knife being slashed across your heart, leaving a bloodless wound that would not, and could not ever heal.

Harry fell to his knees, and he couldn't help himself as he relived Sirius's death over and over. He couldn't cry, there were no more tears left in him, he just sat there.

Then he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the pain wash over him and get used to it. It was easier to let go this time, it had happened a year ago, but the pain was fresh and that made it difficult. Then he thought of Ron and Hermione, Lupin and Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the wound was closed a bit, they had been there then, and they would be there now.

A thought struck him then that he hadn't been expecting _they wouldn't be there for him! They would be there for Malfoy! Thinking it would be him!_ The hopelessness returned and he closed his eyes, putting out the only light he could see in his very bleak future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

He couldn't seem to wake himself up, he felt drowsy and light headed, not to mention his head really hurt! He couldn't remember how he had gotten this way; he had been at the ministry for some reason…

"_SIRIUS!"_ It wasn't his thought but a memory of the memory Harry screaming it, when he watched his godfather get killed. The scream was so sharp that he gasped and all the previous pain returned. His heart was pounding, _how do I wake up? I need to wake up! I can't be stuck here forever!_

And then, he felt lightness, like a warm hand guiding him towards the surface from the deep depths of the great lake. He gladly accepted the help and felt himself being pulled higher and higher into consciousness.

When he broke through the surface, he gasped for air as if he hadn't been breathing the whole time. He could feel the cold stone floor of Dumbledore's office underneath him. He opened his eyes to see two sparkling blue ones right in front of him.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Ah the simple but powerful use of butterbeer." He placed the bottle down and sat behind his desk again. "It is still very early in the night, and usually I would show you two more memories each, but… considering the situation I think tonight more sleep is in order." He motioned for them to stand up.

Draco wanted to say something to Harry, but he couldn't reach what he wanted, it wasn't an apology, or an understanding seeing as he had never lost someone like that. But… he didn't know the name! It wasn't something a Malfoy used, or wanted to use, let alone feel it authentically.

But this time he did and he wanted Potter to know. As they both stood up and faced each other Draco saw the sad look on Potter's (which is Draco's face) and it clicked. Sympathy, that's what he wanted to give!

He reached out his hand to stop Dumbledore for a second he needed to say this.

But it was too late; he and Potter were already disappearing,

"Potte-" But with a last whoosh the sad face of 'Draco Malfoy' disappeared and there was nothing left he could say.

As he felt his chin disappearing, Draco gave a sad look towards Dumbledore who smiled a sad smiled back, as if he knew everything and understood it all. That look, which usually infuriated him, actually calmed him this time. Everything will be alright. And with one last flash of light Draco saw no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

He found himself back in his bed, he was startled by the feelings of sympathy that were still present in him. Now that he was away from Potter he felt he could think more clearly.

He felt as if he could laugh at his stupidity, sympathy? He had wanted to give Potter sympathy? He reveled in the absurdity of it! He laughed a condescending laugh. But it felt hollow, he smirked his trademark smirk, but it came out like more of a grimace. He tried to sneer but he couldn't. He tried to do anything his old Malfoy self would have done. And found that he couldn't none of it felt right anymore, none of it felt good anymore.

He sat there in shock, what happened to the awesome Pureblood that he was? There was only one thing he could think of. That memory, the last one, he remembered at the very end when there had been so much pain, so much pain the likes he had never felt before. That pain had changed him. He didn't know how and he didn't know why. And he wasn't sure if he liked it.

All he knew was that he was extremely tired, and he felt like a burden was gone. He didn't know what burden, but it was gone, and it felt good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry's POV**

Harry awoke the next morning, mostly warm and comfortable; He was still questioning the look on Malfoy's (technically Harry Potter's) face when he felt himself disappearing. There had been sadness, yes, and something else, it wasn't understanding, it looked like…

_No, _Harry thought silently, laughing to himself, _When Draco Malfoy feels that for somebody I'll… well I don't know but I'll do something._

Harry was amazed at how happy he felt. Yes he was still sad about the memory, but it was a good remembrance this time, he got to vent his feelings, and now, all that was left was happiness. He smiled and thought of something he could do today. He smiled as a thought popped into his head.

He couldn't wait till breakfast!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N* Sorry about ending it here it's not really a cliffie but oh well! Have any guesses of what he is going to do?? If you guess it right... I'll give you the next chapter a day early, (a.k.a you get to read the chapter earlier then everybody else!)! I'll send it through a message! I think that's a good prize no? **

**Review or message me to win!!! have a good day!**


	12. The Surprise

*A/N* CHAPTER 12! I'm so! Excited! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! Without you I doubt I would have the want to keep writing this story! Hurray for you! And I've only had one right guess for my last chapters challenge! So congratulate...WAIT! I can't tell you! Then you will read the review and spoil the surprise! Well enjoy :] BY THE WAY! IT IS VERY DIFFICULT TO KEEP TRACK OF WHO IS ACTUALLY HARRY AND WHO IS ACTUALLY DRACO! I HAD A LOT OF DIFFICULTY! HAHA SORRY!

DISCLAIMER: my name is Austin not J.K. Rowling so obviously not me!

Draco's POV

Draco woke up feeling happy. Not the I'm-so-awesome-the-school-loves-me-I'm-a-pureblood happy. But a genuine happiness. His old self wanted to hate that happiness. And he knew he would have difficulties everyone once and awhile but he felt better, better than he ever had before. He sat up rubbed his eyes and smiled.

He wanted to hate it, he wanted to hate that he was Harry Potter, and that he was happy. But that want was squashed by the snore of Ronald Weasley. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ron.

"Wake up you lazy guttersnipe!" He laughed and Ron jumped up, startled by the pillow. He looked over to see his best friend laughing. Ron felt relief; he hadn't seen Harry give a genuine laugh in a month!

Ron laughed back, "Let's get some breakfast! I'm hungry!"

Harry laughed again! (It is Draco! Don't forget that!)

"When are you not hungry?" Ron suddenly looked solemn. He turned to his best friend and said "So you're ok now?"

Draco was a bit confused "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Ron almost reluctantly "This last month you've been… different, sad, distant, angry even, Hermione noticed the difference but didn't say anything, now that you seem better I was wondering if you needed to talk about it?" He finished with his half smile. Draco smiled,

"I'll tell you in another 2 months ok?" Draco laughed at the confused look on Ron's face, then Ron joined him in laughing.

Oh if Draco only knew what was coming…

Harrys POV

He was positively beaming as he walked down to the great hall. He was going to make Draco… Well he wasn't exactly sure how the students would react to his actions. But he couldn't wait for the real Draco to react!

As he entered the great hall Pansy attacked him.

"Oh Draco! I've missed you!" She was talking way to loud. And Harry understood that she wanted everyone's attention as she lavished her (harry gagged at the thought) 'love' on the popular Slytherin Prince. But this morning he was willing to play along.

"Pansy" He said also way louder than normal. And was happy as he looked around the Hall to notice that almost everyone was watching them; he grabbed Pansy's shoulders, "Pansy, I can't do this anymore. There is someone else." The collective gasp in the Great Hall was greater than expected.

And he was pretty sure that even Dumbledore's eyes got a little bit wider.

He knew he was going to enjoy this too much. He smiled as he slightly pushed Pansy aside. He started walking with powerful strides toward the table at the end of the hall. This walk was so familiar too him. And the red and gold decorations were twinkling their greetings to him.

The whole hall was watching now, he could hear the tables holding their breaths as the Slytherin Prince walked over to his Arch nemesis's table. All of the Gryffindor's were staring him down, all except two. Draco Malfoy (who is in Harry's body) was staring him down, with a very angry but worried expression on his face.

Only Ron and Hermione were not paying attention they were talking and laughing, not having noticed yet that their best friend wasn't talking to them. This was something the real Harry was used to. He Ron and Hermione would always ignore Draco and this time it was to his advantage.

He took his last couple strides and stopped behind Ron and Hermione, he couldn't have asked for better placement. Draco (in Harry's body) was facing him, while both Ron and Hermione had their backs to them. He stood their till they realized all was silent around them. When they saw Harry (who is Draco) looking behind them they started to turn around.

This was his chance; he grabbed Hermione and lifted her on top of the bench. Even when she was standing on the bench she was barely as tall as him. He leaned down and kissed her; it wasn't a long kiss just a couple seconds, but long enough for Ron and 'Harry' to stand up.

He was about to release Hermione from his arms when 'Harry' (Draco) slammed his hands on the table.

"No!" he bellowed. "You Can't!- Not! The Deal!" He threw a hysterical glance towards Dumbledore.

That wasn't what Harry expected. But it was still hilarious.

Hermione sat down on the bench and looked very utterly confused. Pansy let out a shriek that made some of the goblets around her shatter.

Ron just stood there, looking angry at 'Draco' but also very confused at his best friend. Harry grabbed Draco's collar and dragged him out of the Hall.

When they got out to the hallway they just stopped and stared at each other.

Then Harry (in Draco's body) looked at himself (which is really Draco) and said quietly "Don't you think the students will get a kick out of that?"

Draco gulped, "No... What will my father say!" He groaned. "My reputation is ruined! We had a deal!"

"Oh, I just figured that Draco Malfoy could have a change of heart and-"

Draco (in Harry's body) looked livid. "You conniving litt-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" said a voice coming from the Great Hall doors. "Please come to my office. Immediately.

*A/N* I changed this chapter because the Draco/Hermione thing was just to random. So I fixed it!


	13. Resolving the problem

***A/N* Hey Chapter 13! by the way! I wanted everyone to know this is NOT a romance fic! NOT! And there is absolutely **_**no**_** Draco/Harry ness in this story. I don't write that genre of fiction and this is a humor/friendship fic. Not romance! No harry Draco or Draco Hermione. Or any other kind of pairing! AT ALL! Sorry to disappoint, I'll do a romance fic later… maybe. Alright sorry bout the Randomness of the last chapter. I needed a break from the depressingness! Even though sadness is so great to write cuz it makes me think more! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! This I hope will be a intense chapter!**

**P.S. I won't be able to update that often cause I'm starting school! but I'm sure I can update at least once a week! I'll try!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Snape's POV**

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" said Snape from behind the Great Hall doors. "Please come to my office. Immediately.

Harry and Draco froze.

_Oh no… _Thought Draco, _this is how it started last time! _

_Man! This can't end well. _Thought Harry as he and Draco trudged behind Snape down the stairs to the dungeons.

Draco was lost in thought at they descended deeper into the castle. _Maybe he will be so mad at us and so distraught after what happened maybe he will switch us back! _But that thought didn't make him as happy as much as he thought it would. It made him sad, he had never had friends like Ron and Hermione, even though they weren't really HIS friends. That made him even more depressed. _I've never had better friends then the fake friends I have now… _

He sighed and continued down into the depths.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Snapes POV **

"Irresponsible." That was the only word that was repeated from Snape, for the last 15 minutes. Snape had brought them down to the dungeons, into his office and sat them down. Then? Nothing. They had been sitting there doing nothing, waiting for something or someone it seemed.

Snape looked at the hourglass in front of him and smiled, and then he counted down from ten.

"Ten… nine... eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… on-" Before he could finish the last number, Snape's office door flew open.

In walked a furious looking McGonagall and an amused Dumbledore.

"You-" Professor McGonagall started,

"Minerva…" Dumbledore said with a quiet authority. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore turning towards the boys shrinking in their seats. "I hope you understand the consequences of that little stunt." He waited for them to protest but they didn't. Dumbledore smiled inwardly, they were already changing from this experience, and he could see it.

The only response Harry and Draco gave was to hang their heads. "Mr. Potter, as much as your act was quite amusing it was uncalled for and will not go unpunished." Harry wanted to say that he was just fighting back! But knew that would sound immature so he just kept him mouth clamped and shook his head.

"And Mr. Malfoy, your outburst, while surprising, and happy, will not go unpunished either." Snape shot daggers at Dumbledore, but kept silent. Draco looked up into the blue eyes he had come to (slightly) respect in the last month and nodded. "You both have two months left in the others bodies, and as I'm sure you have realized that will overlap with Christmas." Harry nodded he had realized this but Draco, looked surprised.

"As punishment I am banning you from leaving Hogwarts for the holidays, and thus you will remain in the other person's body. But December 24, 25, and 26th will be spent by both of you at the Weasleys." Draco whipped his head towards Dumbledore and started to protest, the new Draco wasn't quite ready for a visit to a blood traitors house. But Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him, "No arguments Mr. Malfoy, Arthur and Molly know of the situation but everyone else does not. So keep the secret, or even worse consequences will appear."

Dumbledore looked at Snape and McGonagall before proceeding. "Professor McGonagall and I have Obliviated everyone's memories from this morning, no one will remember the outburst and neither will you." With that he pointed his wand and Harry and Draco and said _"Obliviate!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harrys POV**

Harry stood outside Charms wondering how he had gotten there. Was he sleeping? Or sleep walking? He entered the classroom with the other students, sat down in his seat and contemplated his predicament. He looked down at his long thin and pale hands. He was still Draco Malfoy, what happened?

But then Professor Flitwick started his lecture and Harry forgot what he was worried about. At lunch he walked to the Great Hall and sat at his usual spot at the Slytherin table.

The Great Hall doors opened again and the Golden Trio entered, Ron was smiling and so was Hermione and 'Harry' looked happy but slightly confused. _Ugh… I hate Harry Potter and his stupid friends. _

…

_Wait. Aren't I Harry Potter? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

After the first couple classes ended and Draco had gotten over the fact that he couldn't remember any of the morning. He entered the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione and sat down at the table. The food appeared before him and he served his plate. After an hour he had had his fill of food and was about to get up from the table when Dumbledore stood up and began to make an announcement.

"As all of you I'm sure know the holidays are fast approaching." A couple cheers went up but quieted down when Dumbledore continued. "Due to Ministry approved School enhancements no one will be allowed to stay at the school during the holidays, unless you have an extremely special case." A couple kids groaned, but most just accepted it they had planned on going home anyways. Draco knew that he was one of those special cases. He didn't know how or why he knew, he just did.

"And another thing, Mr. Filch has complained about finding dung bombs in his office, would the person responsible please stop." Then Dumbledore looked directly at a fourth year in Slytherin, who ducked his head and didn't look up.

Then Dumbledore smiled. "And since it is such lovely weather outside, which is quite unusual since it is the middle of November, I have decided to call off afternoon classes." he smiled and sat down. The students sat in shock. This hadn't happened before except when there was an emergency or a huge problem. Then Ron shouted "Go Dumbledore!" And the rest of the Great Hall broke into cheers. Even the Slytherins joined in.

Kids jumped up left and right, wanting to get away before Dumbledore could change his mind. They ran out the Front Hall doors and into the sunlight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N* sorry it took me so long to update!!! But this chapter was difficult to write because I had to resolve one problem and start another!! And next chapter will be another dream chapter which people seem to enjoy! I like them too!! PLEASE Review!!!!!! Please! **


	14. A Friend and the first UNSEEN

14

***A/N* Hey sorry about the wait! I miss being able to write everyday! But I'll deal with what I can!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't ownnnnn**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harrys POV**

_Dumbledore was right; the weather was perfect. _Thought Harry as he walked across the grounds, He was heading towards his favorite tree that overlooked the great lake. He was still worried about his identity confusion in the Great Hall, but he figured it had to do with his missing morning memories, so he let it go.

As he approached the tree he saw three figures beneath it already, the Golden Trio, or at least 2/3s of it. The Harry Potter they thought they were hanging out with was a fake. He looked on sadly; they were laughing and talking about things he couldn't hear.

He felt an ache in his chest, he missed his friends, he put his hand were the ache was and dug his fingers in, trying in vain to distract from the pain. It didn't help. He whipped around and headed to the dock that was farther on the right side of the castle. It felt like he couldn't get there fast enough, he started walking fast, then jogging, then a slow running, and before he knew it he was sprinting towards the dock as if getting there would be his freedom. He reached the dock and ran full tilt to the end.

He abruptly stopped at the end. Balancing precariously on the edge, now that he was at the end he felt empty. He had felt the freeness of running, where his problems couldn't catch up, but now with his stillness the problems slammed back into him. He sat down on the edge of the dock his feet (Draco's feet) dangling over the edge.

And before he knew it he was crying. He couldn't believe it. He, harry Potter, was crying because of three uncomfortable months. He felt like a baby but couldn't stop it.

Everything he thought of made the tears fall faster. Missing his friends, not being himself, Sirius… That wound opened up again and Harry gasped as the knife slid through the barely healed wound. He put his head in his hands and just sank into his depression.

He kept it up for a good ten minutes before he finally pulled himself together. The only thing that made it better was the fact that if anyone had seen this display of emotion it would be heard as Draco Malfoy the baby, and not himself.

He laughed a small laugh and raised his head to look at the falling sun. He heard a small sound that sounded like humming. He turned to his right, and there just inches from him sat Luna Lovegood.

He jumped in surprise, _how did she get there without me hearing her?! _ She was looking at him with her kind, but slightly insane, eyes.

"Lu-Luna?" She smiled as if she was proud of herself, and replied

"Yes Harry?"

He began to respond but then sat stunned. "Harry?" He asked. He looked at his hands and feet, felt his face and knew that he still looked like Draco Malfoy. "Wha- How?"

She smiled widely again, and her blue eyes sparkled with a soft happiness. "I was put in Ravenclaw you know." Harry laughed, he felt relief! Someone knew!

"But how?"

"Well I've been watching you and Draco for awhile," Harry looked slightly frightened at these words, "Not weirdly," Luna added in her soft aired voice "And I noticed the obvious changes, and the subtle ones. Then just today as I sat watching the nargles I saw you looking at Ron and Hermione and Draco, then saw you come running over here." She got a soft sad looked on her face, she didn't mention the crying, but he knew she had seen. She turned and softly placed her hands on his. "I decided that even if my assumption was wrong, and you really were the real Draco I was going to try to make you feel better anyways… When I came over here and you called me Luna, instead of Looney or Lovegood, I knew it was you and not Malfoy."

Harry felt such a rush of gratitude for this crazy girl that he hugged her, she just smiled in response. "Luna," Harry started. "Does Dumbledore know you know?"

She thought about it, "Maybe, he was the one who first got me going on the differences, I was walking down the corridor and he stopped me and said '"Funny, about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy…"' Then he walked away. Now I realize that those words weren't just a coincidence. He wanted me to figure it out because he knew you were going to need a friend…"

She paused and pulled out a coin from her pocket. The DA coin, it was still shiny, like she cleaned it every day, "Just like you were a friend to me…"

Harry felt guilty; he hadn't said much to Luna since last year… "Luna, I'm sor-" But she held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm here Harry, to talk to if you need me, that's all I wanted to say." She smiled wiped a tear off his face, stood up and was gone.

Harry was alone again. But now with Luna, it was only a physical loneliness, he had a friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

Draco had had a good day, other than forgetting his morning he had been very relaxed. And having the afternoon off just to be with Ron and Hermione had been more enjoyable than his previous self had ever thought it would be. He of course knew he was still better than they were, but he made an exception because they were funny to be around.

He was in Harry's dorm ready to sleep. He knew that he would dream Harry's memories again, but they were going into UNSEEN territory. Which scared him slightly, but he knew he couldn't stay awake much longer. He had left Ron and Hermione arguing about Elf rights down in the common room, and he knew if he wanted sleep at all he would have to fall asleep before Ron came storming in.

He lay down and closed his eyes, and fell into a surprisingly easy slumber.

And the next thing Draco knew he was sitting in Dumbledore's chair. He jumped up and walked around to the other chairs and waited for Potter to arrive.

He heard the small thump of a body land behind him. He turned and saw Draco Malfoy dusting himself off. He groaned, _ugh Draco Malfoy's here? What kind of punishment is this!? _ Then he stopped.

_I'm Draco Malfoy. _

He knew he was Draco Malfoy, but then why the reaction to seeing himself?? He didn't know, and didn't have time to think about it because Dumbledore swept in.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," He said kindly "I think you know the drill." then his face got somber. "The memories I have chosen for you will not be kind ones." He then proceeded to pull out a memory and spread it into a transparent door.

"Harry I would like to start with yours first." To Harry it felt like he was saying we should get it over first.

Harry and Draco stepped through the sheet and landed in a spacious living room. Draco remembered it from the first memory he had seen of Potter's, he was in The Potter's living room. He gasped, it couldn't be that night. Not this night, the night that everyone in the wizarding community knows! He ran to a calendar that was decorated with pictures of the black haired baby. It was. October 31st.

Harry was looking at him quizzically, "What's wrong? Where are we? I thought this was my memory?" He didn't understand why Draco (Harrys Face) looked so worried.

"It's October 31st. 1981." That made Harry realize.

"No." Harry said firmly. "No, I can't watch this. Dumbledore let me out." the way he had said it made Draco think that Dumbledore really would pull them out, but after a couple seconds and nothing happened Harrys face fell and he sagged onto the couch. He didn't have time to be sad as a very happy looking James Potter ran in the room carrying a laughing baby harry Potter in his arms. James proceeded to place the baby Potter behind the couch.

Harry and Draco followed them. They knelt down besides the baby and James.

James potter smiled at the baby in a loving way and put his fingers to his lips and made a small shhh noise. The baby Potter opened it eyes wide and understood what his father meant. He put his own little finger up to his lips and repeated the noise that his father had made. James couldn't help but laugh at his sons mimicking, but when baby Potter shushed him, and gave him a stern look to be quiet he smiled. His son was smart, and had sass just like Lily did. He loved his family. He whispered to his little son to stay here and don't move. Baby Potter nodded and sat down.

Harry and Draco watched this exchange, Real harry looked on with such a longing.

James jumped up and quickly sat on the couch that his son was hiding behind. Just as he sat down Lily Potter ran into the room. Harry and Draco looked up from the baby Potter and began to watch the Adults talk.

Lily Potter, just twenty years old stood there with her hands on her hips. "Where's our baby?" She asked with a joking sternness.

"Baby?" James replied in a questioning voice. "What baby?"

Lily laughed. "The baby we had together you git!" She knew they were plying their favorite game.

"WE had a BABY together?" James said incredulously. "No one ever told me!" James then smirked a smirk then even Draco Malfoy appreciated.

Just then a small baby laugh sounded from behind the couch. Lily Potter looked at James suspiciously. "Harry? Oh Harry?" The baby didn't move, but froze at the sound of his mom's voice. "I've got something for you Harry!" Baby Harrys eyes widen, he crawled to the corner of the couch and peered out. He looked at his mom who was kneeling right there. He smiled and put his hand out for the gift. Lily looked surprised.

James leaned over the couches edge and said "You did say you had a present for him!" Lily glared at her husband and picked baby Harry up.

"It's upstairs!" She began walking towards the stairs and James began to follow her. They were about halfway there when they heard the door open. James whipped around and was faced with Lord Voldemort.

"Lily!" He bellowed, "Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James heard Lily run up the stairs the same time and Lord Voldemort laughed.

Harry and Draco stood rooted to the spot, Harry wanted to do something but he knew it was in vain, and Draco stood frozen with his eyes as wide as plates.

"Foolish, foolish foolish…" Said Voldemort in his high pitched voice.

"Please," James said pleadingly "Leave Lily and Harry alone, kill me instead!"

"Oh, I plan to… kill you that is." And with a high-pitched cackle the death words were spoken and James Potter was gone. The real Harry ran to his father's side. He knelt down and began to cry over the dead body that he could not touch. Draco pulled him away, and they went up the stairs.

"I don't want to!" Harry bellowed. But Draco realized that they were being carried up the stairs and couldn't stop. Soon they reached the room where Lily was. Voldemort was talking to her. Telling her she didn't have to die.

Harry entered the room to see his baby self on the floor by his bed. He turned to his mother who was yelling "Kill me instead! Not my baby!" Voldemort laughed again, and soon Lily Potter was dead. More tears leaked out of the real Harrys eyes.

Voldemort turned towards the baby and smiled a malicious smile. "And now Harry Potter, you die, and that prophecy is forever destroyed." The baby Harry Potter looked up at Voldemort and didn't cry or scream or look frightened. The baby smiled at his killer and laughed a small laugh, waiting for his dad to come bursting through the door and his mom to wake up smiling. He saw the scary man point a stick at him and yell something. He saw a green light, he loved green, it was his favorite color, and his mom's eyes were green. If she would just open them! He felt a pain in his head and his heart. He didn't like this game. He wanted it to end.

Draco winced; he held his hands to his head and his heart, that's where he was feeling the baby Potters emotions.

Voldemort let out an ear piercing scream and vanished with a cloud of black fire.

Baby Potter hated the pain he was feeling in his head, he couldn't wait for this game to end. He closed his eyes, waiting for his mom's hands to pick him up. The baby fell asleep.

Harry and Draco looked at the sight around them. The room was blasted apart and on fire, Lily Potter was under rubble, and the baby lay sleeping on the only clear space.

Draco heard Harry whisper. "It's over, why isn't he letting us out! I WANT OUT!" Draco looked over to see Harry Potter crying. No not crying, sobbing, Thick tears were falling as harry walked to his dead mom and knelt by her side. "Mum..." he whispered as his tears fell onto her and through her.

Suddenly there was a roar, and a huge bike descended onto the roof. A giant of a man, or a very young Hagrid stepped down to view the scene. He immediately started crying. Even bigger tears than Harrys. He picked up the baby Harry and hugged him close. Then placed him in a basket on the bike. Hagrid then cleared the rubble off of the body of Lily Potter and placed her body very carefully and lovingly on a conjured up bed. He then dug his way downstairs and brought the body of James Potter up. He laid James next to his wife. Cried some tears, and sent the bodies to Hogwarts with a special spell that Harry and Draco didn't recognize.

Hagrid gently picked up the baby Harry and sat down on his bike. As he took off into the air Harry and Draco were dragged up with him. And next they knew they were sitting in Dumbledore's office.

Draco sat stunned. He couldn't stop himself from going over what happened again and again. He looked over to where Harry sat. (In Draco's body) Tears kept escaping from his eyes. And Draco found himself crying too. It was a weird feeling. When had he ever cried for real in the past 10 years? Dumbledore sat there.

Staring at them. He looked at Draco and Harry.

"I think we will continue this tomorrow." He waved his wand and Draco felt himself start disappearing. He looked over to Harry and saw him still crying.

He reached over his slowly disappearing arm and put it on Harrys shoulder. (Draco's shoulder) and said "I'm so sorry." Harry looked at Draco and said nothing; Then Harry turned his face away and disappeared. And Draco felt himself vanish and reappear in bed. He didn't fall back asleep.

The memory kept playing over and over in his head. He was now sick at his father and his father's worship of Lord Voldemort. He wanted nothing to do with it. He remembered how young James and Lily had been. Just 21 and 20. Only four years older than he was. He felt an aching in his heart, where the baby had felt the pain.

He closed his eyes and the memory played for him again. When he finally drifted off to sleep, his pillow was wet with tears and his mind was made up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N* LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed! I love writing how happy Lily and James were with Baby Harry! Freaking Voldemort had to screw it up!!! GAH! Anyways thanks for reading!**


	15. The Duel

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Haha actually just a week more than usual but whatever. Ninjas attacked me and I had to fight them. But I succeeded and now the story can continue! Yay! P.S. Sorry if I spell Draco's dads name wrong! Forgive me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Author, Do not own Harry James Potter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry's POV**

Harry sat on his bed for the rest of the night. There was no way he could sleep. He had seen flashes of that night, heard screams when the Dementors had gotten close, but nothing could compare to what he felt now. His heart kept throbbing and it was getting hard to breathe. He kept seeing their happy faces, and then their dead ones right after. Next thing he knew he was crying again.

Then the flash of Voldemort's face came to his mind. The gleeful look of triumph as Harry's father fell to the ground; and as Lily Potter dropped lifeless. And the ultimate victory when he pointed his wand at Harry. Hatred exploded in Harry, he screamed in rage and jumped up from his bed. His Slytherin roommates woke with startled cries just in time to see Draco Malfoy (who is Harry) rush out of the room. Harry ran down the stairs into the Slytherin common room, he kicked over chairs and threw as many things that would fit into the fire.

He then opened the common room door and ran out just as students started coming out of their rooms. He ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was going, he couldn't see through his tears but he didn't care. His feet took him through doors, down hallways and upstairs. Portraits were yelling at him to quiet down but he kept going. He found himself on the seventh floor, facing the wall were the room of requirement was. He walked up and down the hallway three times thinking of nothing in particular.

After the third time he turned to see a very oddly shaped black and red door. He walked through it not caring. In the room were pictures, pictures of every person who had fought with Voldemort. He saw Goyle and Bellatrix, Crabbe and Crouch Jr. The ones who were dead had a red slash through the picture. He noticed that most pictures had this red slash. At the very end of the room he saw a picture of Voldemort, no, not Voldemort, Tom Riddle, but with the same evil smile, and already his eyes were turning to slits. He looked to his right to see a picture of Lucious Malfoy; Harry ripped the picture in half. After the ripped pieces fell to the floor a new picture appeared right where the old one had been. Harry looked underneath the picture to see another picture: Draco Malfoy, underneath this picture was a caption: Death Eater in progress. Mission is to kill Dumbledore, and to capture Potter.

Harry lost it.

He had known the first mission from the other memory and the second part didn't surprise him, but knowing that didn't help. He went through the room ripping up any pictures he could reach, screaming at them and setting them on fire. It didn't help, the pictures kept reappearing. When he had tired himself out he walked back to Voldemort's picture, and turned right facing Draco's picture. He was disgusted by the fact that if anyone saw this picture they would think that he was Draco. He pointed his wand at Draco's face on the picture and burnt a red slash across it. He turned around and walked to the door, not wanting to watch itself heal. But when the door had closed behind him, the picture did not heal, but disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

He woke up sore from crying. He wiped the crust from his eyes and began dressing for the day. Last night kept flashing through his head but he ignored it. He was going to make things right if it killed him. He had decided that never again would he work for Voldemort or his father. And he was going to tell Harry that the first chance he got.

He walked to the Great Hall, but was stopped right outside the door by a very angry Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter).

Harry had no control, he called out to Draco (who is in Harrys body)

"Malfoy! You slimy Slytherin idiot!" Draco stopped, he looked around. Fortunately no one else seemed to have heard.

Draco took a couple steps forward and said in a quiet voice, "What are you doing Potter? You know the rules, we can't reveal this to the students! Think of what Dumbledo-" He didn't get a chance to finish the name when a hex threw him off his feet and into the wall.

"Don't you dare say his name!!" Harry was on a rampage, "You don't deserve it! You sniveling little death eater!" he said the last two words in mocking contempt. Draco was confused, but didn't have time to think as Harry was shooting continues curses and hexes at him with expert aim. He felt the heat of a curse fly underneath his outstretched arm. He froze up and was hit with another curse that sent him tumbling into a marble statue.

Harry continued to shoot curses at him while yelling. "You disgust me! You and your father's precious Lord Voldemort!" He shot another curse "You sicken me!" Another hex. Another. Another.

Draco felt his old self rise up in him, he was angry at the way Potter was insulting him! How dare he? He had come to apologize! He tried to push the angry side down, but another well aimed curse made him lose focus and his old self took the reins.

He shot his first curse at Potter who dodged it without a flinch. He was rusty. His old self didn't like that. He shot more and more. He started yelling back. Not even paying attention to what he was saying. He and Harry danced around each other with a deftness of trained fighters.

The hallway was being destroyed, there were curtains on fire and statues in ruin, but neither took notice. All they focused on was their opponent and how to beat them.

Draco lost count for how long they had been doing this, his old self was cackling happily inside, happy to be cursing something. He also wondered why he and Potter were still the only ones here. Surely they were making noise? He lost his focus and his wand flew out of his hand. Suddenly a statue collapsed on him.

He screamed in pain.

But more than the pain, he noticed the approaching footsteps. He raised his head as much as he could and saw Draco Malfoy (Harry) looking at him with a positively lethal expression.

He was going to die. He was going to be murdered.

Harry raised his wand and shouted "Wingardium leviosa!" the statue flew into the air and landed with a crash in a pile farther down the hallway.

"You die because I want you to. Not when your trapped defenseless and have no weapon." Harry threw Draco's wand at him and stood waiting.

Draco's body flooded with relief, he wasn't dead! Yet… He lay there stomach down, panting for air, trying to resuscitate his squished lungs. He finally stood; he stumbled on his feet but managed not to fall. He definitely had at least three broken ribs and his left arm was not supposed to be hanging at that angle.

He looked up to see his body that Harry was inside looking at him, ready and waiting to continue fighting. His body shut itself down in fear, there was no way he was going to be able to win much less fight in this condition!

His eyes widened in alarm as he saw Harry raise his wand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry's POV**

Harry raised his wand to say the words. He was ready to say the Death curse; it was on the tip of his tongue.

He looked at Draco, ready to kill. But it wasn't, of course, Draco he was looking at. It was Himself. He saw his own eyes filled with fear. He saw the bruises and cuts on his own face. He saw that his left arm was hanging the opposite way it should be, and his glasses were askew.

He dropped his arm. How could he kill his own body? Even if there was a disgusting slimy invader in it? If he killed him would he be able to get his own body back? He didn't think so.

He stood up to see his body still staring at him in terror. He mustered up the dwindling anger "This is not over." Then he turned and walked into the Great Hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

"This is not over." Potter said to him, and then walked into the great hall.

Draco fell to the floor in a heap. Letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was in so much pain, but fear and adrenaline were gripping him. _"This is not over." _He then decided he didn't want to be here if Potter came back out. His old self was already fading away. But in its place it had left seeds of its old anger. He dragged himself upwards and started walking to the hospital wing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Neither.**

Dumbledore stepped out from behind the curtains that were on fire. He put out the fire, fixed the statues and replaced the hallway to its old glory.

He sighed. He was happy he hadn't had to intervene, and even happier that he had gotten there before anyone else. He released the charm he had placed on the hallway to make it invisible to anyone else. He kept seeing the frightened face of Harry Potter, knowing that is was Draco Malfoy who was in there. And he saw the deadly look on the face of Draco Malfoy, knowing that it was Harry Potter feeling that anger. Again he was thankful that he hadn't needed to interfere. But he was going to have to be extra watchful. The memories didn't exactly get more cheerful and he was anxious of the emotions it would invoke. It wasn't going to be an easy month and three weeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N* Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!! I love reviews!! They truly make my day!!! If you have any questions or are confused just let me know! Or ask or whatever! Again thanks for reading!!!**


	16. Filler, after fight

***A/N* ****This Chapter is going to be short. Super short.. But I am really sick and Not up to much! Hopefully I will have a huge chapter up for you guys in a while! Sorry if it lacks plot. Just a filler.**

**Don't Own IT OK!?!?!?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

Draco was lying down on the hospital bed. He was just falling asleep when a sharp rap on the knee awoke him.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted, wincing at the pain that was now shooting through his leg. He glanced up to see a very sad looking Madame Pomfrey standing there with her wand out.

"Mr. Potter, I know you are tired and you deserve rest but with a concussion as bad as the one you have I cannot allow it." She looked at him; he knew she knew he was Draco Malfoy so he wondered why she had called him Potter. But then it dawned on him that there were at least six other people in here that could over hear this conversation. He nodded and she walked to another patient.

Draco looked down sadly, his head was throbbing, his slowly healing ribs were stabbing him in the lungs, and his arm was not fairing that well either, but all he wanted was sleep, and she wouldn't let him.

"I'll blow Potter to tiny bits for this." He mumbled tiredly as Madame Pomfrey walked back into her office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry's POV**

Harry sat under the frozen whomping willow shaking. He kept seeing his own face filled with sheer terror. He felt sick, he had had murder on his heart, and it scared him. He looked down at his hands that were trembling; he shoved them in his pockets.

"I- I'm sorry" He whispered it to himself, he didn't know who he was saying it to, but he felt better after he had. He saw a streak of blonde and then Luna was sitting beside him.

"Hello Harry" She said smiling the insane smile of hers.

He instantly felt cheered up. "Hello Luna," He started to say something unimportant just to have something easy to talk about when she held up her hand and said,

"Me first, I have something important that I think will make you feel better." She smiled the smile again and continued. "Hermione was talking to me last night and she mentioned how Harry didn't seem like himself, and how she was worried about him."

"She thought of course that she was talking about the actual Harry Potter and not Draco Malfoy… But the fact is that she has been able to tell a difference, even if it hasn't clicked yet. Get it?"

Harry was… elated. His friends, '_well not Ron, Thought Harry' _But Hermione knew somewhere deep in her subconscious that something was different.

"Thank you Luna that truly does cheer me up." He smiled at her.

"Does it cheer you up enough to stop beating up Draco Malfoy? Because I was just in the hospital wing and you, well he, his body, you, I mean your body," She paused, and for the first time since Harry had met her, Luna Lovegood looked confused. He laughed, then he laughed some more and then he was doubling over from the pain in his side.

He kept laughing and it felt like a release, he laughed till he couldn't laugh anymore and he felt clear of emotion and it felt good. He looked at her smiling, and still slightly confused, eyes and chuckled again.

"I'll lay off him Luna, for now" Then he smiled and stood up. "It's been a pleasure talking to you. But I think I'm going to take a trip to the hospital wing." He helped her up and they walked to the castle together where they parted paths.

Her to the Great Hall to get pudding and him to the hospital wing to apologize, or at least… talk about things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. next dream chapter Fatherbullies

**17**

***A/N*** **ok don't kill me I know it's been a while... but! Well, uh…. you see I had too…. uh... I have no excuse… Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!.....**

**Don't Own it! yet..**

****

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat thinking. The pain was virtually gone, but the crazy nurse wouldn't let him go. Surprisingly he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. Maybe because students kept finding out that 'Harry Potter' was in the hospital wing, and they brought him sweets and other fun things to do.

He laughed at the irony that if they knew it was really Draco Malfoy in here all he would get would be sweets that had been poisoned.

He stopped laughing. He set down the chocolate frog he had been about to eat. It hopped of the bed, and then feebly tried to move away. Draco knew that the poisoned treat thought was a true one. And it made him slightly sick. He was only loved when he was Harry Potter…

He laid his head back on the pillow and sank into a deep depression, then slowly fell asleep.

Draco awoke to a slight tap on his shoulder. He squinted his eyes at the light and looked up to the face that was looking down at him and smiling.

"GAH!" he yelped, almost falling out of bed. He looked up again to see a laughing Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Potter?!" Draco asked looking at his body that looked unusual while it was laughing.

Harry stopped laughing. He looked down at his body that was inhabited by Malfoy and rolled his eyes.

"I came to talk Malfoy." He said as he sat down on the hospital bed besides Draco's.

Draco looked up at Harry suspiciously. "About what?"

"Anything really. We can't keep destroying school hallways." Draco looked at him with a who's-fault-is-that-look.

"Ok" Potter admitted "that last one was my fault. But still" He sighed. "We have to do something about this. Not friends" He said and grimaced at the thought. "But we can't be enemies anymore either."

Both of them looked sick at the words. But Draco accepted it in silence. He knew Potter was right. If they ever wanted to get out of these bodies they would have to… *gulp*…. cooperate.

"Ok." Said Malfoy. "I won't kill you next time I see you in the hallway." he smirked at his comment.

Harry flinched at the evil smirk that had appeared on HIS face. But he ignored it and said. "Deal. Ferret." And before Draco could retort he leapt from the bed and strode out the door.

****

**Harry's POV**

It had been a long day and he sensed that it was going to be a longer night. He had to go through a couple more memories tonight. He hoped they would just be easy memories.

Around 10:30 he finally fell asleep and joined Draco in Dumbledore's office.

****

**Neither's POV**

"Welcome Boys." Said Dumbledore as he looked at Harry and Draco across his desk. "Are you ready for tonight?"

They both nodded yes. Draco yawned and stepped through the portal. Harry soon followed. It was Draco's memory first this time.

They entered in to a spacious living room. Draco mumbled "This is my living room at home." Harry nodded his head and the just stood there waiting for the memory that would appear soon enough.

And as soon as Draco made a move towards the couch a door near the back of the room slammed open.

**BEGIN MEMORY.**

Luscius Malfoy stormed into the room dragging a four year old Draco. He swung open a bookcase to reveal a small door.

"Oh no..." the present Draco mumbled to himself. "I think I remember this." Harry glanced up at him and then back to where Luscius and the small Draco was standing.

Luscius pulled out his wand and tapped the door. It swung open with a creak. Luscius grabbed the four year old Draco's arm again and threw him through the door.

Harry and Draco were instantaneously transported to where the little Draco was thrown. They could hear Mr. Malfoy's voice reverberating through the doorway.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO TOUCH MY WAND AGAIN! I think 3 days in here will do you good!" Then the small door was slammed shut, Harry and Draco could hear the bookcase close with a click.

The small Draco curled into a ball. He started to sniffle. Harry sat on one side of him and just watched. Draco looked everywhere but his little self. Harry looked at the little Draco's face and saw bruises. He felt bad for this little boy.

He leaned back and listened to the little kids sobs wishing he could do something.

*CRACK!* Dobby appeared "master?" the little Draco looked up and stopped crying. He wiped his eyes and said "Yes Dobby?"

"I brought you some food." He laid down a platter that had a sandwich on it a mug of pumpkin juice and a small bowl of pudding. And as soon as the platter settled on the ground he apparated back to the kitchen.

*CRACK*

Draco dragged himself over to the platter, and took a bite of the sandwich. "Thanks Dobby" he whispered to the air. Then he continued to eat and eat till every crumb was gone.

Harry stood up and walked over to the present Draco. He pushed his arm. "You liked dobby back then. What happened?"

Draco looked away. "It's another story…" He looked down and suddenly they were on Privet Drive.

Harry gave a grim smile. "My turn I guess" Then he walked to the all too familiar Dursley's House.

They were dragged into the backyard. A small Harry Potter was sitting near the white picket fence and reading a book. Harry smiled at his little self. He looked like a nerd with his too big glasses and giant clothes that he had to use after Dudley.

Speaking of Dudley, Draco and Harry noticed Dudley and his gang looking over the fence at the 6 year old Harry.

The present Harry laughed a sad laugh, "this is not going to end well for little Harry…"

Draco couldn't believe that Harry was laughing at his younger selves' predicament. "Why are you laughing?"

Harry laughed again. "Well I survived didn't I?" But Draco saw that he didn't watch the bullying that was going on.

Draco watched as Dudley pushed Harry down to the ground. He walked closer to the fight. Harry stayed back.

"You're a nerd Potter!" Dudley yelled, his friends echoed him. "Total nerd!" "Look at those glasses!" "LOSER!"

Dudley took another swing and landed it right between Harry's eyes. His glasses broke and cut the bridge of his nose. The metal rims fell to the dirt.

Draco noticed that the little Harry didn't even flinch, or cry. He was impressed. The gang beat Harry up till all he could do was just lay on the ground. The bullies stopped hitting and then stood over him.

Dudley looked at the 6 year old Harry Potter and laughed an evil laugh; and gave him a good kick in the side. "This is why your parents died! They didn't like have a wimpy little nerd for a kid!" All his friends laughed. Harry sat up and looked at Dudley with a look of fury and misery.

"You killed your parents with your ugliness!" Harry stood up and got red in the face.

"You shut up! I didn't kill them!"

Dudley laughed again. "They were driving and looked at you and got distracted by your repulsiveness and crashed!" His friends laughed. "You KILLED THEM!" Dudley and his friends started hopping around the little 6 year old Harry and singing "You killed them! You killed them! You killed them! You killed them!"

Harry looked down and mumbled "It wasn't my fault…" He looked up and Draco swore that he made eye contact with the little Harry, "I didn't mean to kill them…" Draco felt himself being pulled out of the memory. But all he could see were those bright green eyes staring at him saying "I didn't mean to…"

****

Draco's POV

Draco sat down in his usual chair in Dumbledore's office, he looked to his left and saw Harry just sitting there with a huge fake smile plastered on his face.

"You ok Potter?" Harry jumped from surprise at being spoken to.

"Oh yeah! Totally fine!" He smiled even bigger and then disappeared to his bed. Draco didn't believe it. Harry may have pretended that he didn't care about watching his younger self get beat up, but Draco could tell that it had bothered him.

_HECK! _Thought Draco _I'm his 'enemy' and I didn't like seeing the little kid get pulverized!_

He felt himself land on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

****

**Harrys POV**

He landed in his bed and lay back down. The images of his younger self getting beat up kept flashing in front of his mind. And those words that were hollow but cruel kept popping in his head.

"_YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!" _

Harry put his face in the pillow. And mumbled the words he had mumbled 10 years ago in that back yard.

"_I didn't mean to kill them…" "I didn't mean to kill them…"_

"_I didn't mean to kill them…""I didn't mean to kill them…"_

"_I didn't mean to kill them…""I didn't mean to kill them…"_

"_I didn't mean to kill them…""I didn't mean to kill them…"_

"_I didn't mean to kill them…""I didn't mean to kill them…"_

"_I didn't mean to kill them…""I didn't mean to kill them…"_

"_I didn't mean to kill them…""I didn't mean to kill them…"_

"It wasn't my fault….." He sighed and looked at the picture of his parents that he always kept with him.

"I'm sorry…"

Then he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. For which he was grateful.

****

***A/N* Hey sorry this was depressing! But whenever I write something happy with Draco and Harry it seems fake! SOORRY! And I apologize again for the wait! Hope you enjoy! Please Review!!**


	18. Christmas Time!

***A/N* First of all THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!!!! Hey I know it's been forever and I'm sorry! Now that it's Christmas Break I'm hoping to have this and one other chapter uploaded! Here we go! We are coming to the end!!!! And I can't remember what month I said their three month punishment would be done… So if anyone remembers let me know!!!**

**I DON'T OWN IT GOSH DANG IT!**

****

**Draco POV**

Draco woke up refreshed. It was Christmas. Which means no class! No homework! And no teachers to deal with for a glorious 2 ½ weeks! He reached down to the bedside table and grabbed the glasses that he was used to wearing now.

Even being Potter couldn't bring him down. He smiled. Dumbledore said that they only had two more memories left each and then they could be done. After these two weeks he only had a couple more days until he would be back in his own body!

He sat up and grinned a big grin at the packages at the end of his bed.

Then Draco frowned. These weren't his packages. They were Potters!

"Ugh!" Draco grunted shoving the presents over the edge. He climbed out of bed noisily. Stomping around getting ready for breakfast.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked groggily from under his comforter "Why are you being as loud as a dragon?"

Draco stopped stomping. "No reason" He said. "I'm going to breakfast and I'll see you in two weeks." This was the morning that Dumbledore would send every kid home except for Draco and Harry. Draco was ready for it because then he wouldn't have to pretend to be the Golden Boy. He grabbed all the presents from the floor and left the dorm and the common room in a flash.

Hermione was sitting in the big chair reading a book, but she didn't see him and he didn't stop to say hello.

He wanted his presents and he would go drag Harry Potter out of his bed to get them!

**HARRYS POV**

The first thing Harry knew when he woke up was that he was being dragged.

A hand was gripped around his ankle and he was literally being pulled from his bed.

"Whoa!" Harry cried out as Draco's body (which he is in) hit the cold stone floor. And then he was being pelted.

Big hard square boxes were bruising him and small squishy packages were banging against his head.

"Get off!" Harry said rising to his feet. The minute he was vertical the attacking presents floated lightly to the bed.

"Morning." Said a voice behind Harry, he whirled around to face his body which Draco was inside of.

"What do you want?" Harry said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"My presents of course." Draco said with an unnatural drawl from Harrys voice box.

"But why were you pelting me with them?" He said rubbing a bruise he had received.

"Because it was funny, and they were your presents." Harry smiled a "geez" kind of smile and then sat on his bed and started opening his presents while Draco did the same.

One sweater, two broom service kits, four pairs of shoes, lots of candy, new books, and a planner later the boys sat down at different tables in the Great Hall and ate in silence.

The teachers eyed the two with a weary look. The only two students in the Great Hall and they refuse to sit together. Though they admitted to each other how odd it was to see Draco Malfoy's body sitting at the Gryffindor table and Harry Potter's body sitting at Slytherin.

The house elves still outdid themselves even with only two students to feed. There was enough food for half of the usual student body.

Harry and Draco ate their fill and left for their respective common rooms. Each walked the opposite way of the other for a good ten minutes, and then suddenly they appeared before the same door.

"What the…" Draco and Harry said at the same time. Then the door opened with a whoosh and out stepped Dumbledore.

****

**Draco's POV**

"Hello gentleman." Dumbledore said with a smile. "This holiday you will not be staying in your dorm rooms, regular bodies or not. You will share the Head Boy and Girl's dorms. They have been redecorated to suit each of your houses. Draco you are in the Head Boy's room to the left and Harry you in the Head Girl's room on the right."

Both accepted this without comment. More complaining would just end with them in a broom cupboard to sleep.

"Have a good day! Tomorrow we will do something exciting so be ready." Then with a rush of wind he disapparated away.

"I thought you couldn't apparate with in the castle?" Draco said aloud.

Harry just chuckled "It's Dumbledore, he's gunna do what he wants." Harry looked at the door that had snapped shut with the disappearance of Dumbledore. "Oh man. He's already testing us."

"What do you mean?" snapped Draco

"Did Dumbledore tell you the password?" harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

Draco's faced turned into a grimace "No…" He sighed "Which means-"

"He wants us to figure it out." Harry said cutting him off.

"Old Coot." Draco mumbled. Harry Just laughed. "You can only guess that it has to do with both of us, not a discriminatory thing like our houses."

"Yeah you're right, he would think of a password that is unified between the two houses."

Then the door shifted into a beautiful young girl, about 7 years old.

"Hello." She sang sweetly at them.

"Argh!" Draco yelled in surprise and Harry just stood speechless.

"The little girl laughed a small little laugh and said "I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." she smiled up at the two boys with big emerald eyes. "My name is Charlotte, I am your doorkeeper." She gave a small curtsy that made her midnight curls bounce. "I would like to inform you that you have guessed hint #1."

Draco stood still with his arms hanging limply at his sides "Huh?"

The little girl giggled again "In the last sentence spoken by Mr. Potter he said a word that was hint #1 in the way of guessing your password." She tilted her head slightly to the side "Do you remember what you said?"

Harry stuttered, "Uh, I said, uh houses unified?" The little girl smiled a charming smile, the sun reflecting off her white teeth.

"Correct. Unified." She waved her hand and the word unified appeared before them. "Now that you have guessed hint #1 with no help from myself I can either tell you hint #2, or you can guess that one as well and I can tell you hint #3"

Harry looked at Draco "Which should we do?" He asked.

Draco thought for a moment, "I say we find out the second hint and guess the third one?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds fine with me!" he clapped his hands together and turned back to little Charlotte. "Would you tell us the second clue?"

She smiled "Certainly." She waved her hand again and a set of words appeared before them. Then she read them aloud. "Everyone should have one, and if not their lives amount to little."

Draco looked at the words and laughed. "A broom!" Harry found himself laughing as well.

"No, that's not it!" Harry studied the words again. Then he chuckled at how the words resonated with him.

"What are you chuckling about over there?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"I was just thinking that I don't know how anyone survives without their own set of a Ron and a Hermione. If I didn't have them I'd be bored and lonely!" Draco laughed, as much as he hated to admit it he had to agree, the poor redhead and the annoying bushy head were pleasant and entertaining to be around.

Charlotte clapped her hands together in amusement. "Very good you two, Hint #3 guessed correctly!" The little seven year old waved her hands once more and the third hint appeared.

The words Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger appeared under the second hint.

Harry smiled and laughed, he knew what the password was. Draco looked more confused than ever.

"How are we supposed to guess this??" he looked at the three sets of words and read them aloud.

"Unified

Everyone should have one, and if not their lives amount to nothing.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

Harry reached down and swatted the misty letters away. He looked straight at Charlotte and said "The password is 'Friends'."

Charlotte smiled and curtsied, "Correct"

****

***A/N* Hoped you like this chapter!!!! Review please if you get a chance!!! What do you think Dumbledore is gunna have them do?!?! HMMMMMMM :]**


	19. Beginning the task

***A/N* AHH! It's been almost 2 months! I am such a terrible person! I am so Sorry! But here is the next chapter!!! I don't deserve any because of the time gap between updates but if you are feeling merciful please review!!! I want to thank Ju-Ju For telling me to keep writing! And thanks to all my other reviewers as well! **

****

**Harry's POV**

Harry woke up warm and comfortable, something that over the past couple months he had missed since he had slept in the drafty Slytherin Dorms. He smiled and rolled over. He opened his eyes groggily and saw a small figure standing there smiling.

"GAH!" Harry yelled out, almost toppling off the other side of the bed. Charlotte, their doorkeeper, giggled a soft sweet giggle and said,

"I'm sorry to have startled you Mr. Potter, but Professor Dumbledore requires you and Mr. Malfoy's presence as soon as possible!"

Harry's heart was still beating fast from the shock but he managed to say 'ok' without too much of a problem.

Charlotte turned to go, and then turned back to him. "Also, you are to eat breakfast first and to eat a large amount. That is what Professor D. recommends."

She disappeared instantly and he was left with a warm breeze blowing through his hair. "Professor D.?" Harry mouthed quietly, he had never heard Dumbledore referred to that before and he found it quite funny. He laughed as he got out of bed and dressed. He put on comfortable muggle clothes and exited his room. He walked down the hall and knocked on Draco's door.

Draco opened the door rather quickly, already dressed in wizard clothes and grumbling. Harry laughed at the scowl that was on his own face. "Why so grumpy Malfoy?"

"That little girl scared the blast ended skrewts out of me!" She could have woken me up just fine! But no she had to wait till I saw her and jumped three feet in the air!"

Harry laughed again "_Jeez, I'm laughing a lot this morning!" _Harry thought. Draco (in Harrys body) stared at the body of Draco Malfoy while it laughed. When Harry looked up and saw Draco looking at him strangely he got nervous and asked,

"What are you looking at?" Draco shrugged Harrys shoulders.

"It's weird to see my own body smile and laugh, I never did it much, and it's… different."

"I know what you mean! I've never seen myself scowl so much!" He laughed again while Draco Malfoy rolled Harrys eyes.

"Come on lets go eat." Draco said as he walked down the stairs, Harry followed and together they walked to the Great Hall.

****

**Dracos POV**

When the boys arrived at the Great Hall there were the four house tables. At the same time both Harry and Draco said "See ya" and went to their respective tables. When they got to them and sat down the tables started to groan. Harry looked at Draco with a questioning look and Draco shrugged his shoulders in response.

As soon as Draco had stopped shrugging his shoulders the tables collapsed under both of them.

"WHOA!" Both cried out as they landed on the cold hard floor. They looked up and as quick as it had disappeared the table reappeared. But this time it wasn't four tables. It was one. Decorated for Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"What the-" Harry said,

"Hell?" Draco said finishing his sentence. They both moved to the one table and sat at opposite sides. There was 60 feet between them, and it was the farthest away they could sit from each other. Both sat there in anticipation of the food to come.

But instead of food all that happened was the table started to groan again. Both Harry and Draco looked at each other with 'not again' faces. And they both jumped up from their seats just as the table collapsed under them.

"Ok Seriously now." Draco said impatiently

"Do they want us to eat or not?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth another table appeared. Draco looked at it and sighed. He should have known that's what Dumbledore wanted.

It was a tiny table, maybe 3 feet by 2. A four seat table at most. Harry looked at Draco and raised his hands in defeat. They took seats opposite each other and waited. But the table made no noise and instantly the food appeared.

"Finally!" Said Draco stuffing his face with potatoes.

"We should have known that this would be one of Dumbledore's conditions!" But Draco didn't answer, he was too busy stuffing his face. And soon Harry was too.

****

**Both POV**

They walked out of the Great Hall to see a letter magically stuck to the wall they were facing.

They walked up to it and began to read.

Dear Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter,

Since it is obvious to me by this morning's experiments that you have not become close enough acquaintances to even sit next to each other we will forego the fun activity I had planned and instead you will face a more difficult challenge. Each of you will walk to an empty classroom. Mr. Potter you will go to Professor McGonagall's room, and Mr. Malfoy you will go to Professor Snape's. Please enjoy today. And try not to harm anyone. Report to my office at 5 p.m. sharp. Or else.

Pleasantly,

Professor Dumbledore.

"UGH! The old coot! He planned this all along!" Draco said stubbornly. Harry grimaced, he had to agree that Dumbledore had probably known they would fail the table test and had this planned all along.

"Well" Said Harry "There's no point in wasting time, we don't even know what is that we will have to do but it has to be done by five, so we should get going."

Draco nodded silently. They looked at each other and then walked in opposite directions.

****

**Harrys POV**

Harry walked in silence to Mrs. McGonagall's room. His footsteps echoing off the walls. He wondered what this task would be. He wrinkled his nose, probably not something pleasant. No matter how much everyone said Dumbledore loved him it would not get him out of this. He stopped and looked at the classroom door. "Well…" He said to himself "Here goes nothing" He pushed open the door and stepped inside. The door slammed shut as Harry took in his surroundings. It was cold and drafty and green and silver was everywhere. Harrys eyes widened, he knew exactly where he was and he did not like it. He whipped around to exit out the door he had just come from. But it was too late. All that was behind him was a solid stone wall. He turned around and groaned, "This is not going to end well."

****

**Draco's POV**

Draco walked down three flights of stairs and down a couple dim hallways till he finally reached the dungeon door. He stood in front of it for 5 minutes scowling. "Old coot." he mumbled again. He grabbed the door handle and prepared himself for what might be inside.

"No matter what he thought up I'll be ready!" Draco said to himself. He pushed open the door and rushed in.

He stumbled on the soft carpet. He righted himself and looked around. 10 smiling faces beamed at him.

"HARRY!" a familiar voice cried, "knew you couldn't stay away from the Burrow!"

"The Burrow?" Draco asked questioningly. The realization hit. He was at the weasels Home.

"Oh Hell no."

He stumbled backwards trying to search for the door handle that had been there seconds before. When he realized he was stuck there he turned around and faced them. He grimaced. This was not going to end well.

****

***A/N* Hope you liked it! Get what the exciting thing is?!? haha REVIEW PLEASE! MUCH APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!!! Hahaha And I'm thinking 3-4 more chapters then it shall be finished! OK!??!**


	20. The not so difficult test

*A/N* So, It's been to long. And I will understand if absolutely no one is left to read the ending of this story; but I felt the need to come back and finish just in case. So here is the third to last chapter. (Also unseen memories to me are just memories that happened before hogwarts that they don't really remember or something not that they actually didn't see them happen!)

Disclaimer: I really truly do not own Mr. Harry James Potter

Harry's POV

"Draco?" Said a tall man with lightning bright hair. He was sitting in a very tall straight backed chair in front of a sickly looking fire. Harry froze. He could kill Dumbledore! Putting him straight into a Death Eaters home looking like the git's own son!

"Yes... Sir?" Harry hoped that was what Draco usually called him.

"Your home?" Lucius didn't even look up from the book he was reading, "I thought you were staying away for the holidays."

"Yes well, Dumbledore is giving us a few hours leave, then I have to get back." Harry began glancing back at the wall he'd come in through, blinking over and over again. Hoping with each blink that a door would appear.

No such luck.

"Well, Dumbledore, emphasis on the DUMB, is just full of surprises." Lucius finally turned towards Harry, he looked at him straight in the eye. "Good to have you home" he sneered, in a way that made Harry altogether very certain he didn't mean it. "The elf in the kitchen will make you some food if you'd like." Then he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Well... Happy Christmas too you, Murderer." Harry mumbled that last word just in case. Then he headed upstairs, might as well see what Draco's room looked like while he could. Maybe even trash it a little. That thought made him smile.

Draco's POV

"Bloody Hell." Draco mumbled quietly after the fourth hug from Mrs. Weasley. After the shock of his arrival had worn off, everyone drifted back to their activities.

"How long are you staying?" Ron asked him. "Hermione is coming by tomorrow. Know she would love to see you."

"Nah, I'll be gone in a couple hours. Dumbledore just let us go for a little while to ease off I suppose."

Ron looked at him, "Us?" he asked, "who else is stuck there?"

Draco kicked himself mentally. He didn't know whether the Weasley's were supposed to know Harry and Draco were both stuck at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm stuck there..." Draco trailed off, hoping that Ron would catch on and not ask.

"I know that mate, but who else is stuck there?"

Draco sighed, "Draco Malfoy is stuck there too." He froze and waited for the barrage of snide comments to come.

"Oh, really? Why didn't the bloke go home?" Draco was surprised, Ron wasn't enjoying the conversation topic or anything, but he wasn't acting like he hated Draco either. He was jus another person.

"Well, probably because his home life sucks." Draco said carefully, wary of Ron's responses "Surrounded by fellow Death Eaters." Draco raised Harry's eyebrows, waiting to see if Ron would catch the full meaning of his words.

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. "That again? The bloke may be a pompous git, but he is not stupid enough to become a death eater! Malfoy is just scared of You-Know-Who, and he's following Daddy's orders. Let it go mate, what we saw in Bourgin and Bourke's wasn't what we thought." Ron stood up, stretched, then yawned, "I'm going upstairs, Fred had a new potion he wanted to see me try." He shrugged, "At least their paying me." Then he turned around and heade up the narrow stairs.

Draco leaned back into the couch. replaying Ron's words. "The bloke may be a pompous git, but he is not stupid enough to become a death eater! Malfoy is just scared of You-Know-Who, and he's following Daddy's orders" Draco agreed with this statement whole heartedly, nothing secret there. "what we saw in Bourgin and Bourke's wasn't what we thought." There Draco had to disagree. It was what Harry had thought. He rubbed his forearm where the mark would have been if he was in his own body.

That was something that had surprised him in the switch. When Harry had inhabited his body, there hadn't been a mark on his arm, ad if Dumbledore had erased it. And maybe he had, hopefully it would stay that way.

Harry's POV

The room was lavish, covered in green and silver hangings. The curtains were closed and the room was quite dark. Harry walked over to one window and pulled back the curtains, brightness flooded in making the silver gleam in the light. He squinted against the reflection but opened the other two sets of curtains as well.

"There, now it's almost live-able." He walked to the desk that sat in the corner, angled so his back was facing where the two walls connected. He saw drawings of the Slytherin symbol, left over homework assignments, and letters from friends. He saw a couple pictures. One was from their second year, it was Draco standing on the Quidditch Pitch with the rest of the team and he was smiling. Must have been when he first joined the team. The next was a very awkward and stiff family portrait, where Draco looked as bored as one could possibly be.

The last picture was a group shot of a couple of kids from Hogwarts. Mostly Slytherin but a couple Ravenclaw were in there too. But what made Harry laugh the most, as the kids in the picture smiled and swaggered about as the flash kept going off, was that Pansy Parkinson had a small black mustache drawn onto her face. Also every couple of seconds you would see someone reach up and put bunny ears behind her head, and the Draco in the picture would laugh and laugh.

Harry dropped the pictures onto the desk. He went and sat on the deep forest green comforter. Even a git like this had some friends, and maybe he wasn't so bad after all. The way the Dursleys had treated him was awful, but maybe Malfoy knew what that was like. Maybe, just a little.

Then Harry decided that he would try to sway Draco from his crooked path, even if the bloke was annoying as hell he still had a life, and well, he could be amusing.

Sometimes.

A small creak caught his attention, he turned around and noticed an extra door had appeared.

"Guess my time here is up." Harry took one quick glance at the room and disappeared into the doorway.

Draco's POV

As he sat there on the couch thinking, small footsteps approached him. He didn't open his eyes just yet, hoping it wasn't Mrs. Weasley coming for another hug.

A soft pair of lips on his surprised him. His eyes flew open and caught the glimpse of red hair.

Ginny Weasley was sitting next to him, looking at him shyly.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," She said quietly, "I just never had the opportunity, then here you are looking so peaceful, I just took a shot at it." She looked like she was about to apologize, then something made a creaking noise and startled her to her feet. "I..." Then she trailed off and took to the stairs.

Draco shook his head, "That was random." He said aloud to no one in particular. "What is it with gingers, and being all touchy-feely?" He turned towards the stairs and caught sight of a door that he knew hadn't been there before.

He took one last look at the cluttered home, mentally comparing it to the manor. He almost liked this one better. He laughed out at how much this stupid punishment was changing him, then he walked through the doorway without looking back.

Both POV

Both doors led to Dumbledore's office, each of them looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Neither of them really cared what the other had been through, it was easy enough to guess.

Dumbledore appeared behind his desk and coughed.

"Hello you two. I cut your visit short with your respective families because I wanted to." He ended the sentence with such confidence, that neither of the boys questioned he reasoning.

"Those were not the real Weasley's, Draco. Neither was that the real Lucius, Harry." He waved his wand and small miniatures of the borrow, and manor appeared. "Just replicas that I created for an assignment."

"But, just because they themselves were not real doesn't mean their actions weren't, those were true to life actions and thoughts that they received you with." He paused and ate a yellow candy from a small bowl sitting on his desk.

"On Christmas Day, as I have mentioned, you will both visit the Weasley's, and even though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will know the predicament the Children will not."

"We will go through a couple easy memories tonight. So no worries."

He looked down and shuffled the papers on his desk, obviously dismissing them.

They got up and went to the Great Hall where they had lunch, then parted ways. Harry off to the common room, and Draco to the Room of Requirement to hopefully find some soda and a big T.V.

That night they each went through six easy memories, and they each slept peacefully. The week lurched by and another half week passed. The Unseen memory trunk was emptying fast.

The night of Christmas Eve, the boys drifted off to sleep and very soon found themselves in Dumbledore's office.

"Before you head to the Weasley's tomorrow I have just a couple important memories for you to see. Ok?"

Then he waved his wand and the misty doorway appeared.

Draco and Harry walked through one at a time, waiting for whatever was to come.

*A/N* Sorry about the Ginny thing. I personally do not like Ginny in the books or movies, but I couldn't think of anything else for Draco to do at the moment. So sorry you get a sucky story line! Hope someone is there to read this, but if not I understand."


	21. Christmas Eve's memories

** *A/N* It has been a year and a day since I have last updated. I can honestly say that I feel HORRIBLE about it! I haven't forgotten! Every time I thought about writing for the story I did not have time! And when I did have time I did not remember. BUT! NO excuses! I am terrible! And I really hope to finish this story this Christmas break! I have two and a half weeks of "freedom" so It can be accomplished! **

**(Hopefully my grammar and spelling will be better!)**

** Also, I am unable to remember the time line. I went through and reread the story to refresh my memory and I was still lost on that fact so I am making it up from here! I apologize again for my lack of competence.**

**New rule. When they are in the memories they appear as their rightful selves. It would be pointless to be switched in the memories.**

Draco and Harry stepped through the misty door way and found themselves in Diagon Alley. It seemed to be a relatively calm day at the market, shops were beginning to open their doors and merchants were laying out their wares.

Draco looked over his shoulder, not sure whose memory this was since no younger version of either of them was appearing. Harry cleared his throat and pointed to a couple who were walking out of a shop carrying a small blonde baby.

"I think it is yours."

Draco glanced and recognized his father and mother instantly as they walked out of Olivander's Wand Shoppe.

"To think! They won't give my child a wand!" Lucius shouted angrily glancing backwards and sneering at the wand maker.

"Lucius, Draco is not even a year old. Give him eleven more years and then he can buy a wand. Agreed?" Narcissa Malfoy said laughing, rubbing her nose with her son. Draco gurgled and waved his little fists in the air.

Draco turned to Harry to agree that this would be his memory when a flash of black and red hair caught his eye. James and Lily Potter stepped out of Gringott's Bank and strode forward, laughing at something that Harry and Draco could not hear. A tiny baby Harry sat on James Potter's forearm, glancing about with what little interest an infant could give.

Draco looked questioningly at Harry. "So this is our memory?" He asked uncertain.

"I would suppose so." Harry replied, not truly paying attention, enraptured by watching his parents interact.

Harry took a couple steps closer, dragging Draco by an unknown force. Lily laughed again and this time they could hear the musical sound. Harry's face, lit up and he took another couple steps farther. Draco could reach out and brush his mother's cheek if he wanted.

"DRACO!" Draco and Harry jumped in shock at the shout. Harry turned around to face the Malfoys when he realized Lucius had been referring to the baby and not his memory companion.

"Lucius, He is only 11 mo-"

"Narcissa! This is a very expensive robe and I do not want drool all over it. I have a meeting in less then an hour and I must impress the ministry. Do you understand?

"Yes, of course dear I was just stating that he is a baby after al-"

"Malfoys do not make excuses. Not even for babies."

Narcissa turned her head, rolled her eyes, and answered, "Yes dear."

Draco gave a snort, laughing at his infant self drooling onto the ground now. "That is just like my father to complain about something I can't control." He looked up at Harry and laughed again. Harry stared at the tiny baby and couldn't help but laugh along as the baby put its hand against his face, smearing the drool around his nose.

"You were one disgusting baby." Harry said while he laughed.

Draco looked on with a look of disdain. "I was wasn't I? God where's a towel when you need one."

Harry laughed again.

The Potters were walking closer and closer, each step bringing them into the line of sight for the Malfoys. Draco was worried, what would happen when these two opposing forces met? A quick glance towards Harry revealed that he felt the same apprehension that Draco did.

"You don't think... They would fight here do you?" Harry asked quietly, as if worried someone might overhear.

"I hope not. But my father can be unreasonable, so it's difficult to say." Lucius Malfoy glanced in the Potter's direction and turned back to his wife.

"It's the disgusting Potters dear. Shall we hex them for appearing in our presence?"

"No!" Narcissa said smacking Lucius arm softly. "We are polite and we hold our heads high. Also I would like to see how Harry is growing compared to our precious Draco. Wouldn't you?"

Lucius sighed as Narcissa faced the oncoming couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" She called out, as if unsure of their identities.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Lily called back, she glanced back at James who shrugged and kept bouncing Harry in his arms. The couples met at the crosswalk and stood awkwardly for a minute before Lily said, "Draco is turning into quite the handsome lad. Isn't he James?" Mr. Potter glanced at the shining boy and smiled.

"That he is. Looks just like you Mr. Malfoy." Then he reached up and ruffled the babies soft, few strands of hair. "But I would wager that the softness of his hair comes from you Mrs. Malfoy. He is a very lovely boy."

Narcissa smiled softly, and thanked them while Lucius stared bored at another shop window. She turned and brought her face closely to Harry's infant face.

"Hello there." She whispered, smiling.

Baby Harry tucked his chin down and gave a shy smile, then reached out and touched the black strip of hair Narcissa had hanging within his reach. Then he giggled and touched his mop of black hair, looking at Narcissa for approval. Then he reached out and touched the blond part of her hair and then stretched his tiny hand towards Draco.

James Potter took a step closer, putting both babies within reach of each other. Harry flailed his arms a bit then landed a small hit right on top of Draco's head. Then quickly reached to Narcissa's blond hair once again.

"He is learning that some colors are the same." Lily said, joy coloring her voice at her son's small achievement.

Narcissa glanced at Lucius who was pretending to not pay attention.

Baby Draco's mouth was set in a small scowl after being hit by his soon to be nemesis. He touched his face again, smearing even more drool, and placed his hands onto Harry's face.

James laughed at the startled look Harry was making.

Lucius stiffened at the children's interaction.

Narcissa took a step backwards and gave a short hollow laugh. "We had better get going, we don't want to miss our meetings." Then she turned Draco around so he could no longer see the Potters. Both Malfoys turned towards Madam Malkins and began walking away.

"Nice seeing you." Lily Potter called after them, "Draco will be a wonderful man someday."

Lucius stopped walking and turned to face her. "Better than your half-blood son will ever be. You Mudblood filth." Then he turned around again and kept walking. Narcissa stood still, waiting for a reaction, she looked as if she wanted to apologize for her husbands insult but knew she couldn't.

Then she glanced up cautiously making eye-contact with Lily Potter. Instead of hurt or anger, Lily smiled at Narcissa, a soft smile and then lifted Harry out of her husband's arms.

James turned and gave a short wave before chasing after his wife who was escaping with his child. Narcissa hugged Draco tighter and walked quickly to catch up with her husband.

Harry turned to Draco. "You smeared your drool. All over my face." He wrinkled his nose. "No wonder I hate you."

"Okay, yes it appears that way, but you hit me first. So obviously that is why I hate you." Draco retorted. Harry laughed and began walking after his parents.

The memories shifted quicker than they could comprehend.

One of Draco's memories played first. Showing how Draco and his father used to study the Black family tree and the Malfoy family tree, tracing their lineage as far back as they could. It was one of the few memories that Harry could remember Draco smiling in it. A true smile of happiness, not a smirk. Draco looked on with a blank look, knowing that seeing the good times with his father did not make up for the bad ones.

The next memory was Draco's as well. His aunt Bellatrix came over for dinner and was teaching him Occlumency, which he was surprisingly good at.

Draco smiled, "I remember this night! I surprised everyone with my ability to shut out their influences, one of the few times I made my father proud." He thought for a moment, savoring the memory and then turned towards Harry.

Harry's eyes stared on darkly. Pain clearly showing through every time his eyes landed upon Lestrange as she cackled her way through the lesson.

"Oh. She wasn't your godfather's murderer then."

Harry whipped his head towards Draco and shouted angrily, "You think that makes a difference?" He inhaled a sharp breath and looked away. "I'm sorry. I don't blame you, I know you had no control over what your family did, but that doesn't change the fact that your-"

"My aunt is a murderer."

Draco stood there, facing his should-be enemy. One eyebrow raised and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Harry's mouth turned down at the corners, then he sighed.

The scene shifted and they were once again in the Potter's living room. It was Harry's first birthday, and every once and awhile a tiny Harry would go zooming by on the new broomstick his godfather had just sent him.

"Catch him! Catch him!" Cried Lily, laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

"Come here you little lightning bolt!" James yelled, chasing his son down the hallway just feet behind the brooms tail.

Draco looked at Harry. "They called you lightning bolt? Doesn't that seem a little horrifically ironic?"

Harry looked up with a shocked and somewhat disturbed look on his face.

"A little too ironic. I don't feel so good. I hope that was the last memory. I don't think I can take another one.

As if hearing Harry's plea they appeared, in the other's bodies, in Dumbledore's office.

"Goodnight gentlemen. I hope you learned a little something of your past's." Then he tapped his nose twice and disappeared.

"You mean we have to walk back to our dorms?" Draco called out to the space where Dumbledore had recently occupied. "Old Coot."

Harry just shook his head and began the descent towards the dormitories.

The walk was silent, they reached the Head Boy's and Girl's portrait soon enough.

"Friends." They both said mechanically. It swing forward with a small goodnight from Charlotte and then closed with a soft click. Harry headed straight for his room.

"Potter."

Harry turned back around to face himself. He marveled at how it seemed to catch him off guard every time. He never could get used to seeing his face on someone else.

"Yes, Malfoy?" He yawned, and blinked tiredly.

"I wanted to apologize. For what my father said to your mother all those years ago. I may have agreed with him for the first sixteen years of my life but I'm finding it harder and harder to do so. I want to be the jerk, uphold my reputation and feel superior. I love to feel superior. But it's hard to feel above everyone else when you get to know the "lesser people". I can't make everything right. And for plenty of things I don't feel like I did anything wrong. I've always been good at compartmentalizing my emotions. Oh hell, listen to me, rambling about emotions likes a ninny."

Harry yawned again, trying to process what Malfoy was saying,

"I'm just saying, that I... It's not like I've had a change of heart or anything, I've just seen what you . . . and felt the scar, yeah this thing is a rotting nightmareI And, I, can just... I'm going to try fix what I've broken. . . . . . Okay?"

It dawned on Harry that this may have been what Dumbledore had been after from the beginning. But he was still to tired. He would think about it in the morning.

"Malfoy, can you repeat that in the morning when I'm fully conscious?" With that Harry walked up the rest of his stairs and into the bedroom, flopping down onto the soft comforter.

Draco looked on and snorted. "Not bloody likely."

**A/N****Here****it****is!****Chapter****21!****Hope****it****did****not****disappoint!****Also****two****more****chapters****and****then****I****wrap****this****story****up!**


End file.
